Una cita para Lenalee
by Mandragorapurple
Summary: Komui toma una difícil decisión... dejar que Lenalee tenga una cita!. Pero no dejara que cualquier pulpo se le acerque... Casting en la orden para encontrarle una cita a Lenalee!. Cap final!
1. Una cita para Lena

conta

**Una cita para Lenalee**

Hey! Pues aquí estoy con un nuevo fic (esta es la primera vez que tengo dos historias en la misma categoría TToTT voy a llorar por la emoción) y bueno espero que les guste o al menos los entretenga un rato :D.

Antes, un agradecimiento a Kimi-sempai que me estuvo animando para publicar esto y me ha dado muy buenas ideas n.n y también a Viri que me ayuda a ordenar mi caótica cabeza XDD.

**D.Gray-man no me pertenece, por que si fuera así le habría cortado el cabello a Kanda hace un buen rato XDD. (solo para ver como se ve **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un bello día soleado, en el que un paseo por el campo o cualquier lugar natural sería placentero… la orden obscura despertaba con una sobrepoblación tremenda.

El comedor, los pasillos, los salones de entrenamiento y hasta la biblioteca estaban llenos. Por alguna extraña y sospechosa razón Komui no había repartido misiones alegando la escases de estas. Todos sabían que era mentira pero… ¿como contradecir al supervisor?

Allen se dirigía hacia el comedor. Eran las 11 y apenas tomaría su primera comida en el día, y es que había estado soportando el hambre con tal de evitar la muchedumbre que pedía a gritos y empujones que Jerry los alimentara.

Y así fue… apenas se asomo por la puerta del comedor pudo ver la larga fila para pedir comida que rodeaba todo el perímetro el comedor.

Su estómago le gruño en forma casi recriminatoria, Allen dio un suspiro y camino buscando el final de la fila para integrarse a ella.

-- Moyashi-chan!! n.n -- una voz conocida se escucho entre la multitud. Allen vio a su alrededor, poso la vista en una mano que se agitaba entre la multitud y un distintivo mechón pelirrojo. Cuando Lavi logro llegar hasta Allen lo saludo con su sonrisa usual y le dijo que ya había pedido su comida.

-- muchas gracias Lavi, me haz salvado la vida u.u -- dijo Allen metiendo a su boca dos dangos de una sola vez cuando ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa.

-- la próxima te toca hacer fila a ti n.n… por cierto, haz visto a Lenalee? -- pregunto Lavi disfrutando de un jugo de frutas

-- no, para nada… he estado en mi habitación evitando todo esto -- Allen miro a su alrededor

-- tampoco esta Miranda… estarán de misión? -- dijo Krory parando su brutal atasque de comida

-- si lo están, que envidia… -- dijo Lavi con expresión aburrida mientras sorbía su jugo haciendo mucho ruido con su popote (n/a: pajilla)

De repente se escucho como si algo pesado fuera arrastrado, un rechinido y el sonido de unos candados cerrándose… todos voltearon hacia la puerta del comedor… alguien la había cerrado.

Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron. Que era eso? Un atentado? Una broma? De pronto todos los buscadores padecían claustrofobia e intentaban abrir la puerta, por supuesto no podía faltar un exorcista histérico:

-- exijo mi libertad!! Abraaaaannn!! -- gritaba Lavi dándole porrazos a la puerta al ver que estaba cerrada por fuera

-- Cállate baka -- una voz tenebrosa hizo que la multitud se apartara

-- Pero Yuu!! TToTT nos han dejado sin libertad!! -- dijo Lavi tirándose dramaticamente frente a la puerta

-- hazte a un lado -- le dio su charola de comida a Marie y desenvaino la mugen

-- Yuu que bueno eres :D -- dijo Lavi emocionado

-- ¬¬ es solo para que te calles -- Kanda se puso frente a la puerta, la multitud dejo el espacio suficiente para que Kanda se moviera, el samurai se puso en guardia y -- PRIMERA ILU.. -- Kanda no pudo terminar la frase ni usar su inocencia.

Un tremendo crujido que provenía del techo se escucho, pequeñas piedras y polvo cayeron de el.

-- que esta pasando aquí?... por que tanto escándalo en mi cocina? ò.ô -- Jerry salio de la cocina con un cucharón y cara de molestia

Un crujido aun más fuerte que el anterior y de pronto PUM!!... el techo se vino abajo. Todos los presentes corrieron por su vida.

Polvo y rocas enormes quedaron en el comedor.

-- mi cocina!! Mi comedoooooooor!! -- grito Jerry mientras corría hacia el lugar del accidente. Cuando vio la semejante cosa que había irrumpido en su sagrado lugar de trabajo, se desmayo telenovelesamente. Allen lo atrapo a tiempo.

Un monstruo terrorífico, rápido, escurridizo, inteligente, berrinchudo y totalmente celoso de Lenalee apareció.

-- Komui!! EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?? -- grito Reveer, de solo pensar en las reparaciones que tenian que hacer en ese lugar le daban ganas de llorar.

-- Buenos días a todos!! -- grito Komui, estaba "montando" a un nuevo Komurin

-- ¬¬ -- expresión general

-- No me vean así TToTT… he tenido que hacer esto para dar un anuncio importante… tal vez le más importante en toda la existencia de la orden, más importante que vencer al Conde, más importante que… --

-- dilo ya!! -- grito Kanda con aura asesina. Algunos buscadores y Allen abanicaban a Jerry y traían remedios caseros para despertarlo

-- bueno, bueno… he decidido… como supervisor del Cuartel general de La Orden Obscura, organización dependiente del vaticano y … --

-- ¬¬ -- mirada asesina "made in Kanda"

-- decidí…(después de ruegos, suplicas y finalmente amenazas)… concederle una cita a mi Lenalee TToTT -- dijo Komui con lágrimas en los ojos y expresión derrotada

Los ojos de media orden se iluminaron, algunos se pellizcaban para comprobar que no era un sueño, otros saltaron de alegría, aplaudieron, se abrazaron y lloraron.

-- pero… -- mirada sombría -- como hermano de Lenalee… debo asegurarme de que el sujeto con el que salga no sea un patán, pulpo, abusador y que la trate como la dama que es… por lo tanto… YO SUPERVISARE EL CASTING PARA ENCONTRAR A LA CITA DE LENALEE-CHAN!! -- anunció Komui con una risa de científico loco… muchos se decepcionaron u.u.

-- ahora mismo descalificare todos aquellos que me den desconfianza!! -- Komui extendió el brazo con el dedo índice apuntando a la multitud y dijo… -- tu, tu , tu, tu, y tu, aaaa… también tu y tu… --

-- nii-san ò.ó -- Lenalee salio de una cabina del nuevo modelo de Komurin, estaba acompañada por Miranda

-- que ocurre mi dulce Lenalee? :3 --

-- no elimines a nadie aun ò.ó --

-- eh?! Lenalee esta de acuerdo con esto?? O.O -- dijo Allen sorprendido

-- si… es que un casting resultara divertido no creen? n.nU -- dijo Lenalee bajando de un salto del Komurin. Lenalee tenía un brillo en los ojos que todos creyeron haber visto solo en Komui.

-- Bueno las reglas están así: el casting tendrá varias pruebas… pero aun son secretas :D, estas serán calificadas por un jurado. Toda la orden puede participar a menos que este casado o tenga hijos, si desean rechazar la oportunidad de participar, **no se preocupen, no hay problema con eso** n.n, ningún exorcista de menos de 20 años puede rechazar su participación -- explico Komui poniendo énfasis en desistir de participar

-- bueno… ahora les presentare a jurado… aquí esta… la bella, veloz, encantadora y **mi pequeña hermana** Lenalee Lee!! -- todos aplaudieron eufóricos y Lenalee hizo una reverencia

Kanda, Lavi, Allen, Marie, Krory y Reveer estaban sorprendidos por lo cooperativa que estaba Lenalee con esta nueva locura de su hermano

-- la siguiente chica… linda, amable, algo torpe pero siempre generosa… Miranda Lotto!! -- aplausos nuevamente, Miranda sonrío, saludo e intento bajar del Komurin, tropezó y cayó… Marie le ayudo a levantarse

-- el siguiente miembro del jurado… no es mujer… sin embargo tiene un punto de vista femenino muy importante; nuestro imprescindible chef y amigo de todos… Jerry!! -- grito Komui, el aludido despertó del desmayo con una rapidez impresionante, se levanto he hizo una reverencia, todos aplaudieron a Jerry… hasta Kanda.

PUM, PUM, PUM!! (n/a: mi sonido de balazos XD), se escucharon 3 disparos, unas pequeñas cruces luminosas aparecieron sobre la puerta y luego PAZZZZZ!, la puerta salió volando hecha pedazos (Jerry vuelve a desmayarse).

-- mas les vale no haber comenzado sin mi -- una voz varonil retumbo en el comedor (o a estas alturas lo que quedaba de él), un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Allen desde la nuca hasta la puntas de los pies, luego comenzó a sudar frío

Un sujeto con sobrero, abrigo negro con remaches en oro propios del uniforme de un general y cabello rojo pateo unos pedazos de puerta.

La expresión de la orden era la de haber visto al mismísimo Conde del Milenio en persona, Allen estaba apunto de un colapso nervioso

-- General Cross O.O!! que hace aquí??-- dijo Komui alarmado

-- Pues vengo al casting -- dijo Cross pasando por encima de sus destrozos. De saber que Cross volvería a la orden con mencionar que Lenalee podría tener una cita, el supervisor hubiera usado ese señuelo hace mucho ¬¬.

-- pero tu no querías regresar a la orden -- Komui estaba horrorizado con al idea de que su Lenalee tuviera una cita con Cross

-- pero ahora ya estoy aquí  -- brillo siniestro en los ojos de Cross y sonrojo por parte de Lenalee

Komui volteo a ver a su hermana, luego a Cross, luego a su hermana y nuevamente a Cross

-- no lo permitiré!! Como supervisor te prohíbo participar!! ò.ó -- grito Komui con una mirada de triunfo

-- Soy parte de la orden, no tengo hijos y mucho menos estoy casado, así que puedo participar -- el general se puso en primera fila para ver la presentación de los jueces.

-- p-pero ya estas viejo!! Renuncia!! -- exigió Komui, todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la reacción de Cross

-- QUE!! Si aun estoy en mis "veintes" -- dijo Cross con indignación

-- PEDÓFILO!! -- acuso el supervisor mientras señalaba con horror al general, esto solo provoco la risa malvada de Cross.

Allen la escucho y estuvo a punto de llorar.

-- ya moyashi-chan… pronto acabará esto -- dijo Lavi consolando al peliblanco quien estaba aterrorizado por que su maestro ya estaba a su lado.

-- viniste al casting o a aterrorizar a la gente, Cross…? -- una voz femenina, dulce y cálida atravesó el comedor, una mujer rubia, curvilínea, con un uniforme de exorcista acompañado de los adornos de general y un pequeño mono en el hombro, caminaba produciendo un sonido sutil con los tacones

-- Espero no estés celosa Klaud -- Cross sonrió coquetamente

-- que va… no creo que Lenalee escoja a un viejo… -- Klaud se aproximo hacia donde estaban los jueces y saludo alegremente a Komui, Lenalee, Miranda y Jerry

-- otra vez con eso ¬¬? Yo estoy en la flor de la vida ;D -- dijo Cross tomando una silla y poniéndose cómodo

-- Recibí la invitación algo tarde, una disculpa por mi retraso Lenalee-kun -- dijo Klaud sonriendo mientras veía como Lau Jimin (n/a: o Lao Jimin ¿alguien sabe?) saltaba al hombro de la peli verde y subía a su cabeza a modo de saludo.

-- Muchas gracias por venir General Klaud, aun no comenzamos así que no se preocupe :D -- dijo Lenalee mientras acariciaba a Lau (o Lao)

-- sigamos con nuestras presentaciones… acaba de llegar un elemento importantísimo del jurado, además de ser una bella y talentosa mujer, es una extraordinaria general… ella es… Nine Klaud!! -- grito Komui provocando emoción entre los presentes y una cara atónica en Cross

-- ella será del jurado? O.O -- dijo Cross levantándose de su asiento como quien va a reclamar sobre algo

-- por supuesto, me encargare de que los **patanes** no se le acerquen a Lenalee -- dijo Klaud

-- y por último, pero más importante… YOOOOO!! -- grito Komui levantando los brazos… pero… nadie aplaudió.

Después de la decepción que tuvo el supervisor por la falta de apoyo (y de llorar en los brazos de Lenalee), Komui se puso en acción y con ayuda del nuevo Komurin en menos de 5 minutos levanto todo el escombro que entre él y Cross habían hecho.

Mientras se arreglaba el comedor a modo de que las mesas y los bancos quedaran viendo hacia una mesa más pequeña con sillas individuales donde se sentaría el jurado, Lenalee, Miranda y Klaud, en una lista de los integrantes de la orden, tachaban los nombres de aquellos que acudían hacia ellas para renunciar a su participación.

Jerry preparo bocadillos (palomitas de maíz, sandwiches, papas fritas, galletas, diferentes tipos de salsas, totopos etc…).

-- ATENCION ATENCIOOOOOON!! -- grito el supervisor un micrófono que de quien sabe donde lo había sacado, todos se taparon los oídos e hicieron gestos de desagrado -- DAREMOS COMIENZO AL CASTING… LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PARTICIPANTES QUE QUEDARON INCRITOS Y VENCIERON SU COBARDIA… -- dijo Komui burlándose de aquellos que renunciaron (y como no renunciar si Cross casi los desollaba con la mirada) -- SON: CROSS MARIAN, KANDA YUU, KRORY ARYSTAR, LAVI, NOISE MARIE, WALKER ALLEN Y CHAN BAK -- algunos buscaron a Bak en la multitud pero no estaba, Komui no dio explicaciones respecto a eso -- AHORA LA PRIMERA PRUEBA… SERA… -- Komui pensativo (seguro se iba a sacar de la manga la prueba por que era obvio que no la tenia preparada) -- UNA PRUEBA DE TALENTOOOOOOS!! --

-- eso no tiene nada que ver con una cita ¬¬ -- replico Cross que estaba en primera fila sentado a un lado de Allen para causarle aun más terror

-- LA DECISIÓN DE LOS JUECES ES INAPELABLEEEEEEE!! -- grito Komui con una sonrisa demoniaca -- TIENEN 5 MINUTOS PARA PREPARAR SUS TALENTOS… quien será el primero hermosa Lenalee?:3 --

-- será… Lavi :D -- dijo Lenalee emocionada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por leer :D, si les ha gustado podrían dejar un review por favor u.u.

Si no, no lo continuo XDD (ya comencé con amenazas gomen jajaja).

Si tienen alguna propuesta para las pruebas que serán aplicadas a los galanes de la orden déjenlas en su review.

Nos leemos luego n.n…


	2. Prueba de talentos

-- TIENEN 5 MINUTOS PARA PREPARAR SUS TALENTOS… quien será el primero hermosa Lenalee

**UNA CITA PARA LENALEE**

**:La prueba de Talentos:**

Mil gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, son muchisimos y como ahora ando de prisa, por eso no podré contestarlos todos. Me sorprendió verdaderamente el éxito de este fic, yo pensé q una idea tan descabellada como esta me haria merecedora de jitomatazos XDD.

Respecto a los reviews lindisimos que me han dejado y que me han dado muchos animos, en general debo decir GRACIAS!!, tanto por haber dejado su comentario como por darme recomendaciones respecto a las pruebas n.n…

Espero no decepcionarlos en este cap., tarde un poco en sacarlo pro la escuela y los talentos nada más no se dejaban escribir n.nU.

Aprovecho este cap para hacer una pequeña aclaración con respecto a mi fic Owaru: Owaru es un one-shot, y realmente no fue pensado para ponerle más capitulos, si acaso lo llego ha hacer será después de cumplir con este y con mis otros dos fics de DGM. Y para aquellos que no han leido Owaru los invito a leerlo, es un one-shot lemmon yaoi Laven Yullen.

D.Gray-man no me pertenece, si fuera mío hubiera mandado de vacaciones a los chicos de la orden a Hawai para verlos en traje de baño :3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-- TIENEN 5 MINUTOS PARA PREPARAR SUS TALENTOS… quien será el primero hermosa Lenalee?:3 --

-- será… Lavi :D -- dijo Lenalee emocionada

-- Hay por que yo!! TToTT -- se quejo Lavi como si fuera un niño pequeño

-- Mi Lenalee quiere que tu comiences así que hazlo!!-- Komui se acerco amenazadoramente a Lavi

-- Vale, vale… allá voy -- dijo Lavi con una sonrisa nerviosa, se levanto y camino hasta quedar frente a la mesa de los jueces

-- Lavi… cual es tu talento? -- pregunto Klaud acomodando algunos papeles y prestando toda su atención al pelirrojo

-- voy a… -- Todos miraban ansiosos, hasta ahora nadie había visto hacer a Lavi algo más que bromas, escándalo y leer -- decirles lo que han desayunado hoy!! -- grito Lavi emocionado

-- O.O¿? -- confusión en el público y en el jurado

-- a que te refieres Lavi? n.nU -- dijo Lenalee

-- Mi talento es la observación… --

-- ooooooh!! -- sorpresa general

-- así que le pido al honorable jurado -- sonrisa encantadora de Lavi -- que escoja a 5 personas del público para que me ayuden a probar mi talento :D --

Muchos entre el público levantaron la mano pidiendo ser escogidos como si de un acto de magia se tratase… pero un mañoso Komui fue el que eligió a las personas que según él seria imposible deducir lo que habían comido esta mañana

-- Aquí están: Noise Marie!!, Jerry!!, José!! (un buscador mexicano que yo me invente XDD), Lenalee y yooooo!! -- anuncio Komui haciendo que los nombrados que estaban entre el público subieran al "escenario"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Una pequeña pausa… "funcionamiento de la mente de Komui"  (algo así como su teatro mental)

Razones para escoger a esos sujetos:

Noise Marie: tiene muy variados hábitos alimenticios… un día puede pedir solo cereal y gelatina y al siguiente papas fritas y una hamburguesa.

Jerry: pocas veces se le ha visto comer… siempre esta haciendo comida para otros o probando diferentes dietas XD

José: solo consume comida mexicana, Jerry es el único que lograba complacer a José, pero Komui dudaba que Lavi conociera la gastronomía mexicana

Lenalee: ese día no había desayunado en el comedor

Para escogerse a si mismo: el no comía en el comedor muajajajajaja (risa malavada)

Fin del teatro mental

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

-- Marie-kun desayuno… -- Lavi se concentro, el público miraba emocionado, la prueba de talentos seria un gran espectáculo -- malteada de chocolate, 5 hot cakes con miel de maple y fresas en rebanadas adornando el plato y una gelatina de limón que Allen le robo cuando Komui cerro la puerta del comedor, Jerry cuida su alimentación y siempre desayuna lo mismo: fruta y jugo de naranja, José desayuno chilaquiles verdes con pollo y bebió coca-cola, Lenalee no desayuno en el comedor así que no sé y Komui nunca… -- Lavi estaba perdiendo el aliento y justo cuando iba a terminar…

-- ALTO!! Estas descalificado por que no haz dicho lo que desayuno Lenalee-chan!! -- grito Komui en tono triunfal

-- ¬¬ -- mirada fulminante de Lenalee

-- y Komui no desayuna, solo bebe café… -- finalizo Lavi aprovechando el momento de silencio causado por la indignación general de los espectadores al darse cuenta que Komui estaba tomando ventaja de su situación de juez

-- Lavi-kun pasa a la siguiente ronda -- sentenció Klaud viendo amablemente al pelirrojo

-- PERO FALLO DOS VECES!! -- replicó Komui dando patadas al piso

-- Tienen alguna objeción con pasar a Lavi a la siguiente ronda?? -- dijo Lenalee viendo al resto del jurado, todos negaron la cabeza

-- PERO YO NO QUIEROOOO!! -- se quejo Komui a punto de tirarse al piso y patalear

-- lo siento… somos 4 contra 1 :D -- dijo Jerry

-- LAVI!! HAZ PASADO PERO MI LENALEE NO SERÁ PARA TI!! MUAJAJAJAJA MUJAJAJAJA -- Komui hizo su risa histérica y malvada

-- ¬¬ el siguiente competidor… Kanda!! -- anunció Lenalee viendo con total vergüenza a su hermano.

El público volteó hacia donde se encontraba el japonés.

Kanda no se movió de su asiento, ni siquiera pronunció su acostumbrado "Tsk" o "Che", miraba serio hacia un punto indefinido frente a él y tenía los brazos cruzados, ni siquiera Komui se atrevía a presionarlo para pasar al frente

-- Kanda?... -- llamo Klaud imaginando que el chico estaba distraído

-- ¬¬ -- mirada "made in Kanda", todo el comedor en silencio y congelado

-- wow!! Esta haciendo de estatua viviente!! -- dijo Komui emocionado y aplaudiendo como si festejara una gracia

-- muy bien… Kanda pasa a la siguiente ronda -- declaro Lenalee viendo que Kanda no tenía intenciones de mostrar otro talento además de su mirada de odio -- alguna objeción? --

-- no! -- dijo el jurado conociendo a Kanda… quien posiblemente hubiera preferido ser descalificado

-- ja!... afeminado inútil … -- murmuro Cross viendo de reojo a Kanda

-- que haz dicho viejo borracho?? -- Kanda de inmediato se levanto amenazando a Cross con mugen

-- no tienes talento y por eso no quieres pasar… -- Cross siguió sereno, el público temía por su vida, una lucha entre Kanda y Cross sería una tragedia para el casi destruido comedor.

-- claro que si!! La duda sería que va a presentar de talento usted… va a poner a prueba su resistencia al alcohol?? -- grito Kanda

-- ahora te voy a demostrar mis talentos maldito samurai travestido!! -- Cross se había levantado y estaba sacando a Sentencia, su revolver

-- bueno vamos al siguiente participante… General Cross… ammm le gustaría ser el próximo n.nU -- dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa, levantando la voz por encima de las palabrotas que intercambiaban el general y el exorcista

-- siendo tu quien me lo pide… por supuesto que me gustaría -- guiño coqueto por parte de Cross y sonrisa seductora hacia todo el jurado mientras avanzaba hacia el

-- cual es su talento general? -- pregunto Miranda sonriendo amablemente

-- ah! (suspiro) no se cual escoger… es que son tantos!! -- dijo Cross poniendo cara pensativa

-- ¬¬ beber y abusar de las mujeres no son talentos… -- dijo Kanda por lo bajo

-- YA SÉ!! -- brillo perverso en los ojos de Cross -- pero necesitare una pareja… podría ser usted… señorita Lenalee? -- Cross extendió la mano hacia Lenalee, ella se sonrojo de inmediato y justo cuando estaba a punto de poner su mano sobre la de Cross…

-- PULPOOOOO!! NO LE TOCARÁS NI UN PELO A MI LENALEE!! -- grito Komui sacando de un compartimiento especial de su Komurin todo un arsenal para defender a su pequeña hermana

-- Yo seré tu pareja Cross -- una voz paro la emoción desquiciada de Komui e hizo que Cross y todos los presentes voltearan sorprendidos

-- bailare tango, Klaud… no creo que tu… -- dijo Cross buscando la forma de bailar con Lenalee

-- ya lo sé… por eso me he ofrecido… ¿Lenalee-chan… sabes bailar tango? -- pregunto Klaud

-- emm, no… la verdad es que nunca he bailado jeje n.nU -- dijo Lenalee con un sonrojo de vergüenza

-- bien Cross… escoge la música -- Klaud se levanto, esta era su forma de proteger a Lenalee, no lo hacia por ayudar a Komui con su sobreprotección, si no por que así podría fastidiar a Cross negándole la oportunidad de tener contacto físico con la peliverde.

El general pidió un tocadiscos y de mala gana busco la canción que bailaría, dio indicaciones. Klaud y Cross se quitaron los abrigos de exorcistas y tomaron sus posiciones.

La música comenzó… el comedor tomo un ambiente dramático con los primeros segundos de música, la canción avanzo, aquellos que bailaban no parecían generales y mucho menos exorcistas, bailaban con tal gracia que parecían haber ensayado durante meses.

Cross le dio la vuelta a Klaud, ella se alejo y Cross la forzó a volver con el dramatismo propio del tango, ligeros acercamientos sensuales, toques provocativos de uno para el otro, todos los movimientos se veían geniales en Cross, él y Klaud poseían una elegancia y porte inigualables (los otros dos generales no… Tiedolll es un hippie y Sokaro es un loco). Entre los generales se veían una lucha de miradas, el público no sabía si era parte del baile o una pelea personal, los movimientos eran intensos y calculados.

En final de la pieza se acercaba… Cross acerco a Klaud a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura en un movimiento enérgico, bajo su mano izquierda hasta el muslo de ella y jalo su pierna hacia él al mismo tiempo que hacía para atrás el resto del cuerpo de Klaud, ella tomo con la mano derecha el rostro de Cross y ambos se acercaron como si tuvieran intención de besarse y…. la música se detuvo encendiendo a la multitud, se escucharon vítores y aplausos para la pareja, habían dado un espectáculo maravilloso, incluso algunos buscadores ya tenían sus bolsas de palomitas. Klaud y Cross se separaron y con una sonrisa de satisfacción hicieron una inclinación y regresaron a sus lugares.

-- Definitivamente el General Cross pasa a la siguiente ronda!! -- grito Lenalee aun aplaudiendo, el resto del jurado asintió con la cabeza

-- samurai afeminado haz visto… eso si fue un talento :D -- dijo Cross tomando su lugar junto al moyashi. Kanda vio de reojo al general, luego intentento ignorarlo, pero en su frente se veía claramente una vena a punto de estallar. Cross tenía una cara de que si le pedías un autógrafo seguro te lo daba y hasta con dedicatoria.

-- el siguiente será… -- dijo Lenalee recorriendo la lista con la mirada y una mano en la barbilla en forma pensativa -- Krory Arystar!! --

Krory se puso de mil colores al escuchar su nombre, ahora que lo pensaba no tenia algún talento que mostrar… encerrado en una casa, con su abuelo y sin otras personas con las cuales interactuar, Krory no había aprendido algo espectacular, no sabia bailar, se perdía con facilidad, se le olvidaban las cosas, ni siquiera miradas de odio podía lanzar.

-- no quiere participar!! Entonces esta descalificado!! -- grito Komui señalando a Krory burlonamente, Krory se hizo pequeño en su asiento con mucha vergüenza

-- no! Si participare… p-pero necesitare que todos vayamos al bosque u.u -- dijo Krory tan avergonzado como si estuviera haciendo una proposición indecorosa

En menos de 5 minutos, toda la orden estaba en el bosque, algunos habían llevado bancos, sillas y botanas. El jurado fue transportado al jardín casi con todo y mesa, Cross tomo de esclavos a dos buscadores e hizo que le llevaran casi la sala entera.

Todos emocionados por que no creían que Krory tuviera talento…

Krory apareció con unas tijeras de jardinería provocando signos de interrogación en las cabezas de la multitud.

-- Krory-kun… puedes comenzar -- indico Klaud al ver que el exorcista no se decidia a demostrar su talento. Krory asintió, dio un suspiro profundo y camino hacia un árbol grande y frondoso

-- INOCENCIA… ACTIVATE!! -- grito Krory, de inmediato su mirada cambio, su mechón blanco se levanto y mostro los colmillos, muchos pensaron que mordería al árbol, Krory salto hacia las ramas y con movimientos rápidos comenzó a cortar un poco por aquí y otro poco por allá, lo hacía con una rapidez impresionante, el público solo veía caer ramas y hojas. Pronto el volumen del follaje fue bajando, estaba tomando forma, Krory volvia eventualmente a tierra para observar la obra y tomar impulso.

Los espectadores hicieron un "OH!" de sorpresa cuando Krory termino y dejo ver su creación.

-- Es… es… LO MÁS BELLO QUE HE VISTO EN LA VIDA!! TToTT -- dijo Kromui con lágrimas en los ojos y totalmente conmovido

Krory había dado forma al árbol, una forma bastante impresionante, era detallada y exacta… era…

-- KOMURIN EN TODO SU ESPLENDOR!! :3 -- dijo viendo el árbol como una fangirl veria a 2 cosplayers de Kanda y Allen actuando una escena yaoi. Los demás estaban impresionados pro que el Komurin tenia hasta su boina, pero también tenían una gota de sudor en la frente.

-- PASA A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA!! -- grito Komui cuando ya estaba abrazado al tronco del árbol-komurin

Que se podía decir… el jurado tenia que reconocerlo, además de tener un buen talento, Krory había logrado al simpatía de Komui… quien diría que Krory se diera esas mañas n.nU.

-- Gracias supervisor n.n -- dijo Krory orgulloso de su obra y algo sonrojado por la felicitación del jurado.

Una vez que Krory recogio el tiradero de hojas que había hecho (en lo cual también mostro gran habilidad O.O), la orden entera, con sillas, sillones, botanas y gente se regreso al edificio para seguir con el espectáculo…

-- Noise Marie!! -- Lenalee anuncio al siguiente competidor.

Un chico altísimo y musculoso se levanto, pidió permiso al jurado para ir a su habitación y cuando regreso, llego con un estuche que obviamente era el de un instrumento musical. Un violín? Nah! El estuche era algo pequeño para un violín, un chello? Tampoco, era muy pequeño para guardar semejante cosa. Puso en el suelo el estuche, era negro y estaba muy bien cuidado, lo abrió y con todas las miradas encima de él, saco un extraño artefacto, era rojo, era delgado, tenia cuerdas… era una guitarra? O.O… así es, Marie saco una guitarra eléctrica, un regalo que le había hecho su maestro, una rareza que había mandado ha hacer con Komui para su mas querido discípulo (o mejor dicho el único que lo obedecía), conecto aquella cosa a otro artefacto que Komui se había encargado de traer, quizás algún tipo de amplificador (no se mucho de música XDDD), Marie se colgó la guitarra y espero que el jurado diera la orden para comenzar con tu talento…

Extraños sonidos, pero a la vez agradables salieron de esa cosa roja, primero eran bastante rítmicos, poco a poco Marie se fue desquiciando haciendo sonidos cada vez mas potentes y agresivos que te hacían sentir ganas de saltar o empujar a los de al lado, cabe destacar que las expresiones de Marie le imprimían dramatismo a la pieza, pronto los buscadores comenzaron a hacer slam (un baile donde se empujan unos a otros), los de cabello largo se lo soltaron (Todos menos Kanda) y comenzaron a sacudirlo al compás de la música. Lavi estaba totalmente poseído saltando de aquí para allá ante la mirada incrédula de Allen quien después fue arrastrado por los buscadores exacerbados. El final pronto llegaría, a la orden solo le faltaba encender sus encendores o sus gollems (en lugar de los celulares, como lo hacen en un concierto), hasta los generales Klaud y Cross movían el pie con el ritmo de la música. Marie termino, el público ovaciono quizás con mas fuerza que cuando bailaron los generales, aplausos, gritos, Lavi cargando al Moyashi y lanzándoselo a los buscadores, algunos más tomaron a Marie en sus hombros y lo cargaron cual campeón. Lenalee gritando cual chica que ve a su cantante favorito. Obviamente Marie paso a la siguiente prueba.

Cuando la euforia se acabo y el moyashi supero el shock que le había causado ver a Marie tan desatado y después de que media orden lo aplastara en el slam, estuvo "listo" para mostrar su talento, el no tenia duda alguna, no había talento mas impresionante que el suyo, no por la dificultad su no por la cantidad…

Un batallón de buscadores acarreo todo lo comestible de la cocina, cargaron con verduras, carne, cereales, dulces, hasta con los condimentos (mostaza, catsup, hierbas de olor, etc…), todos sabían cual era el talento pero querían ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar, Allen se puso frente a la montaña de comida, y una vez que la carne y todo lo que no se podía comer crudo estuvo cocinado… comenzó a comer, o mas bien a devorar. Ante la mirada de horror del público (por que temían que Allen dejara sin comida a la orden), el moyashi desapareció kilos y kilos de verduras, carne y demás guisos, jugos, frutas, todo lo q podía entrar en su boca desapareció, en media hora (debido a la cantidad de comida) no quedo mas alimento en la orden que una pasa, Allen la tomo, el momento se torno dramático cuando la puso en su boca, Allen estaba lleno, pero si quería pasar a la siguiente ronda tenia que aguantarse las ganas de vomitar y comerse esa pasa… y la comió…

-- O.o -- expresión general,

-- x.x -- expresión de Jerry

-- ALLEN WALKER QUEDA FUERAAAAAAAA!! -- grito Komui con una cara de enfado

-- PERO POR QUE!! -- grito Allen incrédulo

-- POR QUE NOS DEJASTE SIN COMIDA!! POR QUE ESE TALENTO ES MEDIOCRE (ni siquiera es un talento, es culpa de tu inocencia)!! Y POR QUE TIENES QUE IR A COMPRAR VIVERES A LA CUIDAD!! -- grito Komui señalando la puerta con cara de indignación. El jurado asintió, Lenalee le dijo lo siento con la mirada al peliblanco y Allen partió hacia la cuidad para comprar la monumental cantidad de comida que se había comido.

Los buscadores protegían sus botanas y palomitas de maíz (que era el único alimento en la orden por ahora), Lavi hacia drama mientras decía que morirían de hambre y demás, Cross se avergonzaba de su entupido aprendiz y Komui festejaba bailando la macarena por que al fin había logrado eliminar a un pulpo.

No quedaban mas competidores por mostrar sus talentos, venia la siguiente prueba…

-- Una prueba en traje de baño… -- dijo Komui haciéndolo sonar como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo después de una prueba de talentos

-- haz perdido la cabeza? ¬¬ -- dijo Cross imaginando la pasarela de chicos en trajes de baño

-- Jurado… -- Komui miro a las chicas (y chico) del jurado -- les parece una idea descabellada? -- dijo Komui con un brillo maligno en los ojos

-- para nada -- dijo Lenalee hablando por todos, al parecer el jurado quería ver carne

Alos competidores no les quedo mas remedio que ir a cambiarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo sé… (se pone una armadura) merezco la muerte por eliminar al moyashi (pide perdon de rodillas a las fans del AllenxLena), se que no se pondra traje de baño XDDD.

Espero no haberlas decepcionado, nos leemos en el siguiente cap con la prueba de trajes de baño.

Nos leemos luego…

P.D.: aunque me odien… ¿me dejan un review? u.u


	3. Trajes de baño

**Una cita para Lenalee**

Hola!! Espero que estén teniendo una buena mañana/tarde/noche/madrugada o lo que tengan por allá n.n. Aquí vuelvo con un cap. Más de esta tontería, agradezco infinitamente los reviews… se que me odian por descalificar a Allen pero hay muchas buenas razones:  
1.- Me cae mal  
2.- Todos sus talentos son mediocres, es q a mi no me impresionan los malabares y mucho menos q haga trampa así q si los hubiera usado igual hubiera sido descalificado XDDD…

Unas ves explicado esto, aquí les dejo las imágenes de los trajes de baño que cada concursante usa en este cap. Me dio pereza describirlos… los siento, además así se los imaginan mejor n.n:

Kanda: http:(diagonal)(diagonal)i36(punto)tinypic(punto)com(diagonal)2ykjmgy(punto)jpg

Cross: http:(diagonal)(diagonal)i37(punto)tinypic(punto)com(diagonal)2w4z3x4(punto)jpg

Marie: http: (diagonal)(diagonal)i33(punto)tinypic(punto)com(diagonal)2nura55(punto)jpg

Krory: http: (diagonal)(diagonal)i36(punto)tinypic(punto)com(diagonal)33eu2ag(punto)jpg

Lavi: http: (diagonal)(diagonal)i37(punto)tinypic(punto)com(diagonal)2q1iipg(punto)jpg

Espero que se entienda por q es necesario para el concurso n.nU

**D.Gray-man no es mio, es de Hoshino-sensei a quien respeto y admiro :3, ademas si fuera mio Tyki ya hubiera abusado de Lavi y Lulubell de Tyki XDDD.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los competidores estaban en los vestidores, previamente habían ido a sus habitaciones por los trajes de baño que usarían.

Kanda estaba parado ahí, sin cambiarse (el no había ido por su traje de baño), Cross se veía al espejo sobreponiéndose los 4 diferentes trajes de baño que había traído, Krory luchaba contra su traje de baño (si a lo que usaba se le podía llamar traje de baño O.O), Marie intentaba hacer que Kanda se cambiara, Lavi practicaba sus poses para el jurado.

20 minutos después… una fila de chicos cubriéndose con sus toallas salió del vestidor. En el comedor los ánimos estaban encendidos, una parvada de gollems pululaba por todo el lugar esperando el comienzo del espectáculo para grabar cada momento, Lenalee tenia el corazón acelerado (no todos los días un grupo de chicos se pone traje de baño por ti).

Los concursantes llegaron, Komui entro en pánico al ver a esos hombres en paños menores, al principio pensó que era una buena idea pero ahora los castos ojos de Lenalee serian profanados por que verían los cuerpos de esos sujetos depravados que seguro intentarían seducir a su pequeña hermana con sus sucios encantos (Komui pensó que al escuchar la palabra traje de baño todos se negarían y el concurso acabaría).

-- Querido público!! Yo… Jerry, seré el presentador en este concurso, así como narrador y juez -- Jerry estaba emocionadísimo con ser el anfitrión, para él seria como un concurso de belleza (n/a: no me pregunten como se apropio del micrófono por que ni yo misma sé) -- ya conocen al resto del jurado, las bellísimas: Nine Klaud, Lenalee Lee y Miranda Lotto!! -- aplausos animados del público

-- y yo? ToT -- pregunto Komui intentando llamar la atención de Jerry

-- ahora mencionaremos los parámetros para calificar a los concursantes… -- Jerry se aclaro la garganta -- 1.- Buen cuerpo: eso no será difícil pues los chicos de la orden son unos deportistas ;D, 2.- Traje de baño: El traje les debe lucir muy bien y debe gustarle al jurado, 3.- Actitud: Una actitud relajada, seductora y agradable es lo que buscamos en un chico así que no deben estar nerviosos, muestren su personalidad!! n.n -- dijo Jerry con mucho entusiasmo -- ha llegado el momento de presentar al primer concursante -- Jerry le acerca el micrófono a la general Klaud para que ella lo anuncie

-- que pase… Noise Marie!! -- dijo Klaud sin poder contener la emoción, hacia mucho que no veía chicos en trajes de baño

Marie trago saliva, respiro profundo y miro a Kanda como pidiendo que enloqueciera y matara a la orden entera para que nadie lo viera.

-- a mi no me mires ¬¬, tu puedes renunciar… yo no … -- dijo Kanda con desden para luego recibir la toalla de Marie y verlo salir con cara de derrota

-- Wow!! -- expresión del jurado publico y demás  
-- que? Que? Nii-san suéltame!! -- gritaba Lenalee intentando quitarse las manos de su hermano de la cara, Komui le cubría los ojos para evitar que su frágil mente fuera quebrada por tan sensual escena

-- u/u -- Marie

-- Aquí esta Noise Marie, con un traje clásico, le gusta la música, Miranda, los paseos por el bosque, escuchar cantar a las aves por la mañana… madre santa miren esa espalda!! -- grito Jerry emocionado al ver la musculosa espalda de Marie, el exorcista caminaba rojo de vergüenza por el improvisado escenario seguido de cerca por los gollems -- esos músculos son de infarto!! Chicas del jurado espero que estén tomando nota de toooodo -- El jurado asintió con fuerza y siguieron escribiendo no se que comentarios en las hojas de calificaciones que Jerry había diseñado para facilitar la evaluación.

Marie salio del escenario, cuando llego con los chicos tomo aire como si hubiera aguantado la respiración durante toda la pasarela, se enrollo en al toalla y se sentó en un lugar oscuro y alejado para superar el trauma…

-- El siguiente será… ammm -- decía Miranda con las mejillas encendidas, nunca había visto a un chico con tan poca ropa, sin mencionar la pequeña descripción de los gustos de Marie -- podría ser Lavi-kun n.n? -- dijo Miranda dejándolo a consideración del presentador

-- muy bien… que pase… LAVI!! -- grito Jerry dando saltitos de emoción

Lavi se puso derecho, hizo la sonrisa mas seductora que pudo, se quito la toalla de un solo jalón y salio cual modelo profesional al escenario…

-- ahí esta el Bookman jr. Con esa increíble sonrisa que lo caracteriza -- Lavi sonríe al jurado -- su traje de baño es un modelo poco común pero juvenil, va muy bien con ese color de cabello, ah!! Por los clavos de cristo!! Miren esos brazos!! Esa espalda!! Ah!! Por supuesto todo es fruto de su entrenamiento y de esa maravillosa inocencia que siendo un martillo lo ayuda a fortalecer esas zonas!! -- Lavi hace una pose donde muestra sus brazos -- A Lavi le gusta gastar bromas, los filetes, leer, jugar en la nieve y dormir --

A Lenalee se le caía la baba, Komui intentaba bloquearle la vista

-- Komui! Deja ver a Lenalee o no podrá calificar!! -- grito Jerry haciendo que Komui se sentara.

Lavi iba a salir pronto del escenario así que dirigió una mirada misteriosa al jurado y guiño coquetamente provocando sonrojos hasta en Klaud… los pelirrojos son irresistibles XDD…

-- Ha subido la temperatura y con cada participante apuesto a que subirá más, linda Lenalee quien es el siguiente cariño?? n.n -- dijo Jerry hablándole a Lenalee como si fuera una madre amorosa

-- El general Cross n.n -- dijo Lena con cara de inocencia

-- que pase… el General Cross!! -- dijo Jerry haciendo un ademán hacia el general para que saliera.

Cross lanzo la toalla hacia la cara de Krory, puso las manos en la cadera y salio con mucha seguridad

-- Cross Marian, sale con un traje algo peculiar… --

-- n.nU -- expresión general al ver el estampado de rayas de tigre del traje de baño

-- Le gusta fumar, beber, aprovecharse de las jóvenes mujeres inocentes, gastar dinero, apostar … -- decia Jerry y parecía que todavía le faltaba mencionar muchas mas "cualidades" de Cross

-- quien escribió eso!! Me están difamando!! -- reclamo el general al jurado

-- Komui u.uU… -- dijo Jerry señalando al supervisor antes que Cross se fuera contra el

-- tu!! Intentas que pierda!! -- Cross señalo a Komui con furia

-- pero si no he escrito una sola mentira :3 -- dijo Komui

-- exijo otra descripción!! ò.ó -- dijo Cross golpeando la mesa de los jueces

-- no estamos calificando la descripción Cross ¬¬ -- intervino Klaud antes que Cross sacara a Sentencia -- si no te comportas tus puntos de actitud serán bajos -- el jurado asintió y Cross recupero la compostura

Cross salio del escenario con elegancia, el jurado tardo un poco en determinar su puntaje, cuando todos lo tuvieron, Jerry anuncio al siguiente concursante:

-- Arystar Krory!! -- grito Jerry

Krory salio al escenario gracias a una patada de Lavi, salio aun envuelto en su toalla y después de forcejear con Jerry, el cocinero logró quitársela y mostrar el traje de baño

-- O.o -- expresión general

Era el peor traje de la vida, ni siquiera el traje de tigre de Cross se acercaba a lo ridículo del traje de Krory

-- Krory-kun… que es eso que traes puesto O.O? -- dijo Jerry en un susurro esperando que Krory dijera que era una equivocación

-- era de mi abuelo… es lo único que tenia n.nU -- dijo Krory rojo de vergüenza

-- bueno bueno… camina un poco y ya vale? -- dijo Jerry compadeciendo al pobre exorcista con tan extraño traje de baño, Krory asintió y camino frente al jurado  
-- a Krory le gusta la jardinería, la sangre de los akuma, bla bla bla … -- Jerry dio la descripción tan rápido como pudo y Krory salió corriendo del escenario

Komui y Cross estaban muertos de risa, Marie y Lavi le daban ánimos a Krory… el jurado intento calificar lo mas misericordiosamente posible.

-- Kanda Yuu!! -- grito Jerry emocionado como nunca en su vida, los gollems se acercaron para tomar cada detalle, las mujeres de la orden estaban a punto de gritar "Kya!!" y entonces… Kanda no salió…

-- Kanda!! -- grito Jerry nuevamente… el público estaba callado, ni los grillos se escuchaban

-- Kanda?? O.O -- pregunto Jerry temiendo que el japonés hubiera escapado

…

Maldiciones, malas palabras, golpes, azotones, zaz! Pum! Cuaz! Ups! Paz!, patadas…

Cross, Marie, Krory y Lavi le dieron una patada a Kanda forzándolo a salir, Marie arranco la toalla del cuerpo del samurái y Lavi desato la apretada coleta del peliazul. Komui observo el alboroto y corrió a ponerle el pie a Kanda para que se cayera.

Kanda fue sacado al escenario con lo que debió ser una entrada desastroza, sin embargo, Kanda pudo contener la fuerza de la patada y con una extraña voltereta digna de un gimnasta evito el pie de Komui y por consiguiente, su caída, su cabello voló majestuosamente con la velocidad, cuando Kanda aterrizo su cabello regreso a su lugar, como si no se hubiera movido, luego tomo la postura recta que lo caracterizaba congelándose en su lugar intentando controlar sus ansias de vengarse de los otros concursantes… es que no quería manchar de sangre el comedor…

-- pero que entrada!! Señoras y señores!! Este es Kanda!! -- grito Jerry

Público aplaudiendo

-- ¬¬ -- mirada de Kanda

-- a Kanda le gusta la soba, meditar, entrenar por la mañana, el tempura, asesinar gente, amenazar gente, aterrorizar gente… -- decía Jerry y con cada palabra la vena de odio en la frente de Kanda crecía más y más.

El japonés camino decidido hacia donde estaban sus otros compañeros, la multitud al ver que se iba, aplaudió y vitoreo, los flashes de los gollems deslumbraron a Kanda y Lenalee se cubrió la nariz con un pañuelo… era increíble que ese tipo resultara tan sexy…

El jurado tenia los puntajes listos…

-- querido público!! Hemos visto músculos, hombres realmente atractivos y sensuales, una selecta muestra de lo mejor de lo mejor que tiene la Orden Obscura!!... pero, es momento de dar los puntajes, las reglas de esta prueba exigen eliminar al menos a un competidor… -- decía Jerry con una cara de lamento

Kanda le ponía el ojo morado a Lavi, Krory estaba en una esquina traumatizado, Marie intentaba salvar a Lavi, Cross se divertía de lo lindo con la escena.

-- Primer lugar!!... -- suenan unos tanbores, Jerry se aclara la garganta -- indiscutible primer lugar… --

Cross caminaba hacia el escenario para recibir su primer lugar

-- es… KANDA YUU!! -- grito Jerry provocando un escándalo monumental en el público, todos aplaudían, chiflaban y gritaban de emoción

-- que mierda? ¬¬ -- dijo Kanda parando por unos segundos el asesinato de Lavi

-- ES UN ERROR!! ESE AFEMINADO NO PUEDE SER MÁS ATRACTIVO QUE YO!! YO SOY CROSS MARIAN Y YO DEBO SER EL PRIMER LUGAR!! QUE NO SABEN SUMAR ¬¬!! -- dijo Cross hecho un energúmeno al ver su triunfo perdido

-- No hay error general… -- dijo Jerry revolviendo los papeles, las chicas del jurado asintieron

--EXIJO UN RECUENTO DE PUNTOS!! -- dijo Cross tomando a Komui por el cuello y agitándolo como muñeco de trapo

-- El ganador de esta prueba se lleva un premio especial, ese lo doy yo por que soy el jefe de la cocina ;D, una botella del mejor sake y el ganador podrá pedir durante un mes la comida que el quiera a la hora que quiera!! -- Jerry saco una botella de sake, un vale por "la comida que quieras" y le hizo señas a Kanda para que pasara por su premio. Kanda dejo caer a Lavi al piso y camino al escenario, ya se imaginaba comer soba a la hora que se le diera la gana, no era un glotón pero pensaba aprovechar el premio.

Kanda recibió al botella y el vale ante la mirada furiosa de Cross.

-- ESE ES MI PREMIO!! DAMELO!! -- dijo Cross al ver que se llevaba la botella de sake

-- yo gane… -- dijo Kanda sorprendiendo a todo el mundo

-- DAMELA!! -- Cross jaló la botella de Kanda y los exorcistas iniciaron un forcejeo por el sake más que por el vale de comida. Era una escena digna de un concurso de belleza: La ganadora y la primera finalista peleando por la corona y el ramo de flores (en este caso: el sake y el vale).

-- Segundo lugar!! :D -- dijo Jerry ignorando al par de hombres peleando -- se ganara un filete de un kilo cocinado como lo prefiera!! -- Jerry saco un filete gigantesco que hizo que los ojos de más de uno brillaran y que varias bocas babearan (no me pregunten como se salvo de la voracidad de Allen, Jerry sabe donde esconde las cosas) -- Lavi!! --

Lavi se arrastro hacia el escenario como pudo, recibió su filete y lo abrazo protectoramente.

-- tercer lugar!! -- Cross y Kanda seguían peleando -- yo le preparare a este concursante el postre que quiera!! -- Jerry saca un vale de "postre que quieras" -- Noise Marie!! -- Marie paso por su vale, sonrió al publico y agradeció el premio

Varios buscadores intentaban separar a Cross y a Kanda, Komui alentaba a que siguieran peleando (con suerte se mataban uno al otro y había menos pulpos tras su Lenalee).

-- Este es el momento decisivo, ahora sabremos quien es el eliminado… y me temo que para el cuarto lugar no hay premio u.u -- dijo Jerry abriendo un sobre donde estaba el nombre del eliminado -- El eliminado es… -- redoble de tambores -- Arystar Krory!! -- anuncio Jerry

El público aplaudió al ver pasar a Krory, él agradeció su atención y sonrió aliviado de no tener que hacer mas locuras…

La prueba termino… y si me preguntan como se resolvió la pelea entre Cross y Kanda la respuesta el fácil:

Después de media hora, Klaud se levanto, saco su látigo y con un certero movimiento rompió la botella de sake. Kanda se quedo con el vale, Cross hizo un drama por el sake.

-- y Komui?... donde esta Komui? -- pregunto Jerry buscando al supervisor para entregarle el micrófono y que siguiera con ese circo

-- MUAJAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJAJAJ MUAJAJAJAJAJA -- una voz estremeció a todos en el comedor, una voz macabra y desafortunadamente conocida…

Komui estaba sobre Komurin, conduciéndolo hacia los participantes recién premiados.

-- Komui deja eso!! Es momento de la siguiente prueba!! -- grito Jerry con cara de mama regañona

-- esta será la tercera prueba!! -- Komui paso a Komurin, su mirada era desquiciada

-- o.O -- expresión general

-- KOMURIN XSDFRHIJKLMNÑOPQRSTU!! EL KOMURIN DETECTOR DE MENTIRAS!! -- grito Komui con una actitud idéntica a la del Doctor Frankenstein al ver su creación.

-- oooooooooooo!! -- hasta el jurado estaba sorprendido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jojojojo que tal estuvo?... si… lo se… esta del asco XDDD… lo siento u.u

Bueno se q es corto el cap pero espero q hayan pasado un buen rato, nos leemos luego…

Ejem… aunque me sigan odiando… me dejan un review? :3…


	4. Mentiras y Postres

**UNA CITA PARA LENALEE**

_Buenos días-tardes-noches-madrugadas!!! Lamento la espera u.u, no crean que me la viví en la fiesta… la escuela no me ha permitido actualizar y las vacaciones navideñas no han sido lo que yo esperaba…_

_Pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo y como sorpresa (y disculpa), esta vez hice dos pruebas. Espero que les guste :D …_

_Gracias por los reviews!!! TToTT y disculpen por no responderlos aquí, intentare hacerlo después pues ahora lo que mas me interesa es actualizar n.n._

_**Disclaimer: -man es de Hoshino-sensei… yo solo me dedico a desmoralizar, humillar y quitarles la masculinidad a sus personajes n.n.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era lógico quien perdería en el detector de mentiras, el público pensó que la prueba seria aburrida y algunos comenzaron a irse.

---- Las cosas están así… yo haré varias preguntas a un concursante… las preguntas han sido especialmente diseñadas para descubrir si alguno de estos tipos es digno de mi Lenalee. Komurin calificara las respuestas y si los participantes mienten más de 3 veces están fuera… lo que komurin diga es ley, así que ningún participante puede apelar ---- Komui miro con un brillo maligno a Cross como diciéndole "estas acabado" ---- en esta prueba tiene que haber mínimo un eliminado… aunque como todos estos hombres son indecentes e impuros seguro se irá mas de uno ---- dijo Komui totalmente convencido

Komurin se acomodo, Komui saco hojas con preguntas… el jurado llamo al primer participante…

---- Kanda Yuu!!---- indico Klaud.

El infernal Komurin dejo salir una multitud de manos mecánicas que rodearon a Kanda aprisionándolo de tal forma que solo su cabeza se veía. Kanda intento liberarse pero era inútil.

---- suéltame Komui!!!!!!!!!! ---- dijo Kanda retorciéndose dentro de su prisión

---- ahora haremos una preguntas para comprobar que el Komurin detector de mentiras funciona :3 ---- Komui ignoro por completo a Kanda ---- cual es tu nombre? ----

---- científico de pacotilla!!!!!! Ya sabes mi nombre!!!! Ahora suéltame o te rebano ¬¬ ---- un aura obscura rodeo a Kanda

---- responde o Komurin aplicara sus métodos de persuasión n.n ---- Todos los que se habían ido del comedor regresaron al escuchar "métodos de persuasión", si el eliminado no sería sorpresa al menos tendrían un buen espectáculo si alguien se negaba a responder

---- ¬¬ ---- Kanda

---- owo ---- Komui

...

---- Kanda… Yuu ---- dijo Kanda

---- VERDAD! ---- dijo Komurin con una voz robótica

---- cuantos años tienes? ---- pregunto Komui

---- … ¬¬ … 18 ---- Kanda tenía una vena inflada que le hacia compañía a la que casi explota en el concurso de trajes de baño

---- eres virgen? ---- las preguntas de la lista habían comenzado

---- Y A TI QUE DEMONIOS TE IMPORTA ESO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- dijo Kanda deseando tener a mugen en sus manos para picar en mil pedazos al supervisor

---- el que tenga una cita con "mi pequeño tesoro" (Lenalee) debe ser puro y casto!!!!! No puedo dejarla en manos de un pervertido experto!!!!!!!! ----

---- me importa una mierda ¬¬… ----

---- Komurin… método de persuasión nivel 1 -.- ---- dijo Komui con mirada siniestra

Komurin saco de la nada una tina con agua y metió la cabeza de Kanda en ella, todos se quedaron con una expresión de horror … 10 segundos después, la bestia mecánica saco a Kanda del agua

---- eres virgen? ---- pregunto Komui nuevamente

---- te desollare vivo!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- apenas pudo decir esto se vio nuevamente sumergido

…

…

---- si… soy virgen ¬¬# ---- declaró Kanda para sorpresa de todos. Cabe mencionar que tuvieron que repetir el nivel 1 de persuasión 12 veces, usar el nivel 2 y dejar a medias el 3

---- VERDAD! ---- Komurin guardo las pinzas para arrancar vellos de la nariz del nivel 2 y la cera para depilar del nivel 3

---- la persona con la que quieres perder la virginidad es de la orden oscura? ---- Komui se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo

---- nii-san… no crees que tus preguntas están hiendo demasiado lejos? ----

---- no! contesta o procederé con el nivel 4 ---- amenazo Komui

---- … ---- Kanda no dijo ni una palabra

---- nivel 4!!!!!!!! ---- anuncio Komui, unas tijeras salieron de Komurin, una de sus manos las tomo y con otra un mecho del cabello de Kanda fue estirado… las tijeras se acercaron lentamente, se abrieron dejando entre ellas el cabello de Kanda ---- responde -.- ---- dijo Komui como ultimátum

---- cuando salga de aquí no volverás a ver la luz del día!!!!! ¬¬ ---- dijo Kanda

---- procede Komurin ---- y Komurin cerro las tijeras, el cabello de Kanda fue cortado, el público vio caer el mechón en cámara lenta…

Komurin tomo otro mechón y cuando estaba a punto de cortarlo…

---- no… no es de la orden… ---- dijo Kanda antes que le hicieran un cambio de look

---- MENTIRA! ---- dijo Komurin causando murmullos y suposiciones

---- entonces si es de la orden!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Es mi Lenalee??!! ---- grito Komui histérico como si ya hubieran abusado de su hermana

---- no ¬¬U … ----

---- VERDAD! ----

---- Komurin!!!! Rasúrale la cabeza!!!!!!!!! ---- ordeno Komui

---- pero Komurin ha dicho que es verdad!!!! ---- grito Reveer mientras todo el equipo científico se colgaba de Komurin para que no rasurara a Kanda, Komurin ya había sacado una navaja muy filosa.

---- yo se que es mentira!!!! Quiere tener algo con mi Lenalee!!!!! ---- Komui saco otra navaja y se dispuso a rasurar el mismo a Kanda

---- no!!!! su cabello no!!!!!! ---- grito Jerry de manera poco masculina para luego desmayarse por segunda vez en el día

---- Estas rompiendo las reglas Komui ¬¬ ---- dijo Klaud ---- si no te calmas el jurado dejara que Lenalee-chan escoja a su cita sola ----

---- siguiente participante n.n ---- dijo Komui tranquilizándose, mejor aguantarse las ganas de dejar calvo a Kanda que su hermana escogiera pareja. Komurin dejo caer al piso a Kanda a quien tuvo que detener todo el equipo científico para que no moliera a golpes a Komui

---- Komurin… el siguiente es Cross Marian!!! ---- de inmediato Komurin atrapo a Cross, por supuesto el general no perdió el estilo.

---- cual es su nombre? ---- pregunto Komui

---- Cross Marian ---- contesto Cross

---- VERDAD! ----

---- cual es su edad? ----

---- 26 años n.n ----

---- VERDAD! ----

---- O.O ---- el público quedo impactado pero nadie dudo del buen juicio de Komurin

---- usted es general? ---- Komui prefería asegurarse… aunque era obvio que ninguna de sus creaciones tenia falla (según él)

---- si ----

---- VERDAD! ----

---- usted es virgen? ---- esta pregunta era mas que obvia

---- si u.u… ---- dijo Cross con inocencia

---- VERDAD! ---- dijo Komurin

Esto no podía ser cierto O.O, Komui casi se desmaya… su Komurin no podía tener falla, el público quedo en shock… entonces la fama de ligón de Cross era una mentira ¿?.

---- u-usted fuma? ---- esa pregunta comprobaría si Komurin servia o no, era mas que obvio que Cross fumaba, podrían haber mentiras acerca de su intimidad pero el fumaba y había miles de testigos para probarlo

---- claro que no!!! es un vicio horrible ---- dijo Cross indignado

---- VERDAD! ----

---- que le hiciste a mi Komurin!!!! Lo descompusiste para tu maléfico propósito!!!! TToTT ---- dijo Komui mientras lloraba abrazando una pata de su creación

---- yo no le hice nada… me ofendes!!! Acaso crees que he estado mintiendo? ---- Cross estaba muy tranquilo

---- O.o ---- expresión general

Esto no podía ser más que el fin del mundo, todo tal y como se conocía se acabaría… los dioses estaban castigando los pecados del mundo. Todo el mal karma acumulado por los siglos de los siglos se estaba revirtiendo.

---- te gusta el alcohol??? ---- pregunto Klaud al ver que Komui estaba en un shock nervioso

---- no!!!! es malo para la salud!!!! ---- contesto Cross con una clara sonrisa de malicia en el rostro

---- VERDAD! ---- dijo Komurin

---- Bu-bueno… ---- dijo Klaud tan impresionada como los demás, hasta Komui se estaba convenciendo de que Komurin no era mas que un cacharro defectuoso ---- no nos queda más remedio que seguir las reglas… Komui dejo en claro que lo que Komurin dijera era ley… sin embargo, si se encuentra otra inconsistencia en las respuestas de los demás participantes, todos los resultados se anularan u.u ---- anuncio Klaud al público ---- esta todo el jurado de acuerdo? ---- pregunto hacia la mesa donde Jerry estaba desmayado, Miranda lloraba histérica, Komui era obligado a reaccionar con bofetadas y Lenalee fue la única que asintió.

---- K-komurin… serías tan amable de bajar al general Cross? ---- pidio Lenalee con voz suave

---- SI LINDA LENALEE ---- contesto el robot al tiempo que bajaba a Cross y lo ponía en el suelo suavemente. Era escalofriante la actitud tan parecida a Komui que tenía Komurin.

---- El siguiente participante será… Lavi ---- anuncio Klaud, Lenalee le hizo una seña a Komurin y este fue por Lavi.

---- NO!!! yo no quiero! No quiero!!!!!! ---- gritaba Lavi sosteniéndose de lo que se encontraba en su camino, Komurin lo tenia agarrado del pie y lo jalaba para que se soltara. Al fin lograron poner en posición a Lavi y Klaud comenzó a preguntar

---- cual es tu nombre? ---- esta pregunta seria complicada dada la condición de bookman de Lavi

---- emmm ahora es Lavi ---- contesto el Bookman al darse cuenta del problema

---- … … … VERDAD! ---- dijo Komurin después de pensar un rato

---- a que te dedicas? ----

---- soy exorcista y aprendiz de bookman ----

---- VERDAD! ----

---- ahora comenzaremos con las preguntas de la lista… ---- Klaud acomodó los papeles que Komui había dejado caer por todas partes cuando se puso histérico ---- Te gusta Lenalee? ----

---- si :D ---- contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa enorme

---- VERDAD! ----

---- emmm… "el color de tu cabello es real?" ---- dijo Klaud con una cara que decía "esto no es cosa mía, es lo que Komui escribió"

---- siiiii! O.O ---- dijo Lavi algo confundido

---- VERDAD! ----

---- "Lees novelas románticas cuando Bookman te deja solo en al biblioteca?" ---- pregunto Klaud

---- nooooo!!!!!! O.o ---- dijo Lavi negando enérgicamente la cabeza

---- MENTIRA! ---- dijo Komurin

---- enserio yo no leo novelas románticas!!! ---- dijo Lavi al ver la cara de burla del público

---- siguiente pregunta… ---- indicó Klaud ---- "tu le pusiste polvo pica-pica en la ropa a los chicos del departamento científico mientras dormían?" ----

---- noooooo!!!!!! ---- Komui quería hacerle confesar todos sus crímenes

---- MENTIRA! ---- el equipo científico comenzó a preparar palos y piedras para acabar con Lavi

---- "tu cambiaste la sal de los saleros y les pusiste azúcar?" ----

---- emmm pues…. Yoooo…. ---- Lavi titubeaba, Jerry al escuchar sobre la tragedia de los saleros despertó y puso su total atención en el sospechoso que había arruinado su comida, blandía su cucharón en forma amenazadora.

---- será mejor que esta vez digas la verdad… un error más y quedarás fuera ---- advirtió Klaud

---- emmm … es que… ---- por un lado Lavi quería una cita con Lenalee (un poco para fastidiar a Komui y otro poco por que Lena era linda), y por el otro quien sabe si viviría después de la paliza que medía orden le daría si confesaba sus crímenes ---- si… yo fui… u.u ---- Lavi se rindió… al fin que ya estaba acostumbrado a ser masacrado

---- VERDAD! ---- y así fue como media orden se le fue encima a Lavi y aprovecharon que Komurin lo tenía bien agarrado para molerlo a golpes

…

---- y-ya… eliminaron a Cross? ---- dijo Komui recuperando la conciencia

---- nii-san u.u… ---- Lena dejo el brutal espectáculo de la casi muerte de Lavi para ver a su hermano ---- el general paso la prueba… también Lavi… solo queda Marie ----

---- NO!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- grito Komui parando la matanza y llamando la atención de todos ---- NOISE MARIE!!!!! PREPARATE PARA TU FIN!!!!! ---- Komui tenía que sacar a alguien a como diera lugar

Komurin soltó Lavi dándole la oportunidad de huir y atrapó a Marie.

---- cual es tu nombre ¬¬? ---- dijo Komui con ojos de demonio

---- N-Noise Marie… ---- dijo Marie con miedo

---- VERDAD! ----

---- ¬¬ eres virgen? ---- dijo Komui

---- emmm… si o////o ---- dijo Marie rojo como un tomate

---- VERDAD! ----

---- te gusta alguien de la orden? ¬¬ ---- Komui ponía una mirada más siniestra con cada pregunta

---- si u.u ---- contesto Marie

---- VERDAD! ----

---- Es hombre!? ----

---- no! O.O ----

---- VERDAD! ----

---- es mujer?! ----

---- si u.u ----

---- VERDAD! ----

---- quien es?!!!!! ---- grito Komui

---- no lo dire!!!! O.O ---- grito Marie aun más rojo si eso era posible ----

---- dilo!!!! ----

---- noooo!!! ----

---- la espías mientras entrena? ----

---- nooooo!!!!! ----

---- MENTIRA! ----

---- O.o ---- público

---- le dejas flores en su puerta y te vas antes que te vea? ô.ó ----

---- noooo!!! ----

-----MENTIRA! ----

---- le regalas tu postre? ----

---- NOOOOO!!! ----

---- MENTIRA! ----

---- aceptas misiones que le tocan a ella? ò.ó ----

---- NOOO!!!!! DETENTE KOMUI!!!!! ----

----MENTIRA! ----

---- que hacías el 20 de noviembre a las 11 de la mañana con 25 minutos y 15 segundos??!!!!!! ----

---- No se!!!! ----

---- MENTIRA! ----

---- que hacías ayer a las 7 pm con 5 minutos y 31 segundos???!!!! ----

---- no tengo idea!!!!! ----

---- MENTIRA! ----

---- quien te gusta es Miranda??!!!! ò.ó ----

---- SIIII!!!! ESTA BIEN LO CONFIESO!!! ME GUSTA MIRANDA!!!!!! ---- grito Marie cediendo ante la presión y haciendo que Miranda se desmayara

---- perfecto :3… ya tenemos al eliminado ---- dijo Komui recuperando al sonrisa gatuna de siempre

Todos lo vieron desaprobando lo que había hecho, pero Komui los ignoro, estaba feliz por que logro eliminar a un pulpo.

Ahora debía pensar como eliminar a Cross pues era el competidor más peligroso.

Marie fue a ver que le pasaba a Miranda, la orden estaba en su momento romántico viendo la escena.

**O O O**

---- volvi! ---- se escucho después de que la puerta del comedor (recién reparada) fuera abierta de una patada por cierto chico peliblanco y maldito, a cuestas llevaba varias bolsas y paquetes de comida, su cara era la perfecta muestra de fatiga y angustia.

---- Allen!!!!!!!!! ---- grito Jerry al ver llegar a su "consentido", corrió a su encuentro con los brazos abiertos

Unas lagrimas de emoción salieron de Allen al ver que venían a terminar con su penitencia…

---- CUIDADO!!! ESTAS A PUNTO DE TIRAR LAS FRUTAS!!!!!! ---- grito Jerry con severidad, mientras frenaba su carrera y ponía las manos en las caderas al ver que Allen estaba por soltar una bolsa con todas las variedades de frutas habidas y por haber, Jerry la atrapo ---- cariño… ve a la cocina a acomodar todo esto ò.ó ---- dijo mirando penetrante al peliblanco que casi se desmaya al oír que aun le faltaba acomodar todas las compras. Allen arrastro los pies hasta la cocina y comenzó a poner todo en su lugar.

Komui desapareció. La orden quería ver la siguiente prueba, ¿Qué otra idea tendría Komui para torturar a los exorcistas? ¿Quién sería el siguiente depravado acosador de Lenalee que eliminarían?

Kanda, Cross y Lavi se cambiaron la ropa, justo cuando Kanda se dijo a si mismo "por que demonios sigo aquí" al fin algo ocurrió.

Las luces se apagaron, hubo muchos "oooo" de sorpresa, un rechinido y el arrastre de unas ruedas. Una luz se dirigió directo al improvisado escenario…

---- Esta prueba… ---- una voz seria y tranquila sonó fuerte ---- … es la mas difícil de todas… ---- no se hicieron esperar los murmullos y especulaciones ---- … su valor, su destreza, inteligencia y buen gusto estarán a prueba… ---- Komui apareció en la zona que iluminada y miro al público como si fuera a dar una noticia grave ---- Público!!!!!... los pulp-concursantes necesitaran todo su apoyo!!!! ----

---- si!!!!! ---- gritó el público

---- al fin una prueba decente… ---- murmuro Kanda

---- entonces… explicare las reglas!!!! ---- dicho esto otra luz ilumino la mesa del jurado ---- cada miembro del honorable jurado tendrá 5 puntos para calificar a cada concursante… el que tenga menos puntos será el eliminado!!!!! ---- otra luz ilumino a los concursantes ---- aquí en mis manos tengo 3 sobres ---- Komui mostró tres sobres blancos ---- en cada sobre hay una opción diferente, cada exorcista tomara uno y trabajara con la opción que tenga dentro el sobre… ahora… a escoger!!!! ---- dijo Komui y un redoble de tambores sonó. Cada exorcista tomo un sobre y lo abrieron.

---- Queso? O.o ---- dijo Kanda al leer la tarjeta que tenia el sobre

---- Ron? ---- dijo Cross buscando mas palabras en la tarjeta

---- Calabaza! n.n ---- dijo Lavi

---- oh!!! ---- dijo el público

---- así es!!!!... la prueba será…!!!!!! ---- las luces se encendieron completamente y un carrito de servicio quedo al descubierto, Komui se acerco a el y jalo de una tela que cubría lo que el carrito transportaba ---- … una prueba de postres!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ----

Ahí bajo la tela habían esperado varios platos, uno con queso, otro con una botella de ron encima y un último con trozos de calabaza.

Los asistentes de la cocina de Jerry sacaron un horno, unas parrillas, estufa y varias mesas con utensilios de cocina. Miles de ingredientes quedaron a su disposición.

Los exorcistas vieron terminado el escenario digno de "Iron Chef America" (1).

---- me largo… ---- dijo Kanda lanzando el sobre al piso y caminando hacia cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ese nido de locos

---- nooooo!!!!!!!!!! Recuerda las reglas!! ---- dijo Komui fingiendo que lamentaba la partida de Kanda

---- che! ----

---- hasta tengo gorritos de chef para todos TToTT!!! ---- Komui mostró tres gorros blancos de chef

Kanda siguió caminando hacia la puerta remendada.

---- genial!!! Kanda ha renunciado!!! :3 ---- dijo Komui olvidando las reglas y sus lágrimas de cocodrilo

Lenalee se puso frente a Kanda impidiéndole avanzar… y con unos ojos de borrego a medio morir dijo:

---- haz un postre para mi… por favor ---- su rostro era adorable

---- por que mi Lenalee no le pone esos lindos ojos a su hermano?????!!!!!! ---- lloriqueó Komui al ver la escena

---- ¬¬ … ---- Kanda

---- owo ---- Lenalee

---- TToTT ---- Komui

---- ¬¬ lo haré ---- accedió con mala cara

---- wiiii!!!! :D ---- dijo Lena volviendo a su lugar

**O O O**

---- Señoras y señores estamos en el comedor de la orden oscura a punto de presenciar la batalla de los postres!!!!!!, nuestros competidores ya están listos y el jurado ansioso de probar las dulces delicias ---- Komui señalo a los participantes que tenían puestos unos delantales poco masculinos (con estampados florales y vuelos) y sus gorros de chef, todos con cara de "WTF!", el jurado sonreía y sus estómagos rugían ---- Kanda a escogido como ingrediente principal a… el queso!!!!!, un ingrediente complicado, Lavi a la calabaza!!!! y el General Cross al Ron, seguro se sentirá en su elemento… esperemos haga el postre antes de beberse la botella ¬¬ ---- se burlo Komui y antes que Cross pudiera hacer réplica, el científico volvió a hablar ---- tienen 30 minutos para hacer los postres, así que… 5… ---- los concursantes tomaron sus lugares con pesadez ---- 4… ---- que mierda iba a hacer Kanda con un maldito queso? ---- 3… ---- Cross no sabia hacer ni un huevo frito ---- 2… ---- Lavi recordaba miles de recetas pero de calabaza había relativamente pocas ---- 1… ---- a todos se les ocurrió una receta en ese momento ---- 0!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- grito Komui y los tres chicos comenzaron a trabajar

Kanda batió el queso crema con la crema en un tazón y batió claras de huevo, tomo gelatina diluida y la puso en las claras, luego le vació el queso encima y batió por un buen rato.

Lavi hacia miles de movimientos, ya había calentado el horno y hecho caramelo. Huzo puré con la calabaza y estaba haciendo una mezcla que pintaba para ser un flan.

Cross partía una piña con tranquilidad… en forma casi artística.

Kanda batía y batía.

Lavi metió al horno moldes individuales con la mezcla antes preparada.

Cross abrió varias botellas de las que solo pudieron reconocer la de Ron.

Kanda metió al refrigerador súper potente (ya había refrigeradores? O.O) la mezcla batida.

Lavi esperaba junto al horno.

Cross abrió una lata de cerezas.

Quedaban 15 minutos.

Kanda saco mermelada de fresa y puso un poco en el fondo de las copas para el jurado, sirvió lo que se refrigeraba encima y corto fresas en abanico para decorar encima.

Lavi refrigero sus flanes un rato y los desmoldo a cada uno sobre un plato pequeño para cada juez.

Cross mezclo los contenidos de las botellas en una jarra y los sirvió en vasos que decoro con trozos de piña y cerezas.

---- El tiempo se ha terminado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- dijo Komui justo pasada la media hora ---- es tiempo de ver los resultados ---- Komui podría apostar sus riñones a que los postres sabían terrible… "los hombres no saben cocinar" pensó ---- Lavi tu serás le primero!!!! ----

Un sonriente Lavi camino con una charola repleta de postres hacia el jurado, puso un platito frente a cada juez .

---- El postre es un flan de calabaza n.n, espero que les guste ---- dijo Lavi al ver las caras de extrañeza del jurado al escuchar "flan de calabaza".

El jurado tomo un bocado y saboreó, su nombre sonaba terrible pero sabia bien… algo extraño pero bien.

---- Delicioso Lavi… te felicito :D ---- comento Klaud cuando el jurado llevaba ya la mitad de los mini flanes

---- Puntuación jurado? ---- dijo Komui con la boca llena de flan

---- 4 ---- dijo Klaud

---- 4 ---- dijo Lenalee

---- 5 ---- dijo Miranda

---- 3 ---- dijo Jerry ---- te falta presentación… la comida no solo debe saber bien, también debe verse bien ---- recomendó Jerry

---- 1 ---- dijo Komui devorando lo que restaba del flan ---- eso hace un total de… ---- trago el postre que tenía en la boca ---- 17 puntos!!!!!!!!!!!! ----

La orden aplaudió y Lavi se aparto con una sonrisa

---- ahora el general Cross!!!! ---- Komui disfrutaba el sabor a flan que le había quedado en al boca

Cross avanzo y con aquella sonrisa fanfarrona de siempre, sirvió su "postre" a cada juez, el jurado lo vio con desconcierto…

---- se llama Mai Tai ---- Cross sirvió un vaso para el y lo bebió alegremente

---- no es un postre ô.o ---- dijo Jerry algo ofendido

---- para mi lo es…. Nada mejor que un cóctel de postre después de una comida ---- dijo Cross, haciendo que media orden voltear los ojos, mientras el jurado tomaba un sorbo.

---- calificaciones? ---- Komui bebía hasta el fondo

---- 1 ---- dijo Jerry indignado

---- 3 ---- dijo Lenalee con una gota de sudor en al cabeza

---- 1 ---- dijo Klaud

---- emmm 5? ---- dijo Miranda tomando tímidamente la bebida

---- 1 :D ---- dijo Komui bebiendo su segundo vaso ---- eso suma 11, a menos que Kanda-kun salga más bajo que tu, estarás fuera ----

Cross se quedo impactado por las calificaciones y casi alega que merecía más.

---- No saben apreciar mis delicias ---- dijo Cross

---- Kanda-kun pasa y muéstranos tu postre ---- Komui estaba listo para encajar el diente

---- Es mousse de queso con fresa ---- indicó mientras servia los postres

El jurado probo, saboreo y le encanto.

---- calificaciones? ---- dijo Komui con la boca llena de nuevo ---- yo le doy 1 ----

---- 5!!! n.n ---- dijo Lenalee

---- 4 ---- dijo Klaud

---- 5 ---- dijo Miranda

---- celestial… sencillamente celestial… 4… ---- dijo Jerry observando la copa tan lindamente decorada

---- el total es de 19… TENEMOS GANADOR!!!!!! ---- dijo Klaud cuando vio la manera en la que Komui comía y no podía despegarse de su mousse.

La orden entera vitoreo y aplaudió.

Kanda puso cara de fastidio, como era posible?, a que maldita hora lo iban a expulsar del concurso? ¬¬…

---- Komui… ---- dijo Cross con voz seria y varonil ---- volveré por Lenalee… no podrá escapar de mi muajajajajaja muajajajajaj muajajajaja!!!!! ---- Cross saco a Sentencia y la levanto, mientras reía maniacamente dio disparos hacia el techo y de un salto salio pro el agujero que hizo en el techo

---- se escapo de nuevo… O.o ---- dijo Komui sintiendo el miedo por la amenaza del general

---- O.o ---- todos viendo hacia el techo

Kanda se dio la vuelta ---- renunció ----

---- genial!!!!! Entonces la cita con Lenalee-chan es para mi!!!!!! :D ---- Lavi tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

---- NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- grito Komui soltando en el piso la copa del mousse, se rompió en mil pedazos haciendo que el momento se viera mas dramático.

Kanda abrió la puerta, ya era suficiente humillación por un día (o por toda la vida), mejor irse antes que a Komui se le ocurriera algo absurdo como una carrera de botargas o algo por el estilo.

---- Kanda!!!!! Quedate por favor!!! Compite!!!!! Haz lo que sea necesario para que este pedofilo pelirrojo no se quede con la luz de mis ojos, el tesoro de mi existencia, la luz de mis noches, la lluvia de mi desierto, el aire que respiro, la razón por que yo vivo… bla bla bla bla bla… ---- Decía Komui sin parar para respirar

---- che ¬¬… ---- Kanda atravesó el marco de la puerta y comenzó a cerrarla cuando estuvo del otro lado

---- yo… yo… prometo pagarte mas!!! Prometo darte misiones solo!!! Prometo darte el shampoo que quieras y hasta acondicionador para tu cabello!!! TToTT ---- Komui ya estaba frente a la puerta rasguñándola y golpeándola como si su vida dependiera de convencer a Kanda, el público observaba la patética escena ---- te daré una mesa solo en el comedor!!! Es más haré que Allen desayune después de ti y que ronde por lugares que no te gustan para que no tengas que verlo!!!! ----

---- QUE?!!!! O.O ---- dijo Allen asomándose hacia el comedor

---- PROMETO QUE ENCERRARÉ A ALLEN EN UN CUARTO, ESTARA AMARRADO Y SIN POSIBILIDAD DE DEFENDERSE PARA QUE LO GOLPEES CUANTO QUIERAS Y NADIE TE DETENDRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- grito Komui al sentir que los pasos de Kanda se alejaban.

Los pasos se detuvieron.

Y comenzaron a regresar con la misma calma con la que se fueron.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Kanda entro al comedor.

---- Acepto lo de golpear a Allen solo si le impiden usar su inocencia… ---- dijo Kanda dejando a todos con la mandíbula en el suelo… si que odiaba a Allen

---- QUE??!!!! YO POR QUE??!!!! TToTT ---- dijo Allen temiendo por su vida

---- trato hecho!!! :3 ---- dijo Komui estrechando la mano de Kanda como si de comprar y vender ganado se tratara

Allen fue empujado a la cocina nuevamente y encerrado hasta que terminara de poner orden (y también para que no escapara de Komui y Kanda).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**(1) Iron Chef America: un programa de cocina donde los chefs tiene una hora para hacer varios platillos en base a un ingrediente secreto.**_

_Necesito de su cooperación pues el siguiente cap. será la última prueba y quizá el final. Podrían dejarme en un review su recomendación de lo que les gustaría como prueba final??... Recuerden que solo quedan Lavi y Kanda n.n. _

_Gracias por su atención y si no les gusto… tienen todo el derecho de golpearme xDDD._

_Nos leemos luego :D …_


	5. Final parte 1

**UNA CITA PARA LENALEE**

Buenas! owo (aparece con una armadura por si acaso la atacan pro haber tardado), mil disculpas, merezco que me lancen hasta la vajilla (se pone el yelmo).

Que puedo decir, ammm, simplemente les ofrezco una disculpa por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, he tenido muchos contratiempos, pero ahora tengo un buen tiempo libre y podre terminar esta historia como debe ser, esta es la primera parte del cap. Final, he decidido dividirlo para que no sea tan largo y además puedan leer un poco n.n, les puedo asegurar que el final es algo que nunca adivinaran muajajajaja muajajajaja, espero disfruten con esta pequeña prueba de humillación y ojala no les decepcione.

Gracias y mas gracias por sus reviews a : **aamk****, vaipra, ****Kimiko-sama****, ****Mai-Kusakabe****, KagomeHB, ****Ichi - Ichi****, Detective Hikaru, Iana, ichiro12, ****Skoolld Tribal****, yuu hachiko, UchihaDiana, ****KiMiKo676****, agridulce, the_angel_girl_of_the_doomsday, ****ghuber****, ****Danyeda Goofy Panterita****, MegumiYuu y Apple_Rin **(con sus 5 review insistentes XD, gracias que en verdad me diste ánimos :D).

Ahora me callo para que puedan leer n.n…

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-man no me pertenece, si fuera mío habría tortura infinita para Kanda.**

**.-. ._. .-. .-. ._. .-. .-. ._. .-. .-. ._. .-. .-. ._. .-. .-. ._. .-. .-. ._. .-. .-. ._. .-. .-. ._. .-.**

---- señoras y señores! Bienvenidos a la prueba final para encontrar el hombre perfecto para Lenalee-chan!!! ---- el público gritaba emocionado ---- nos encontramos en el bosque cercano a la orden, donde se llevara a cabo lo que hemos llamado… ---- redoble de tambores ---- "CARRERA DE OBSTÁCULOS!!!" ---- anunció Reveer

---- oh!!!!!! ---- público

---- se nos ha conferido la narración de este evento a Jerry-san y a mi… ----

---- así es Reveer-san n.n, estoy verdaderamente emocionado pues los dos exorcistas más sexys de la orden se disputaran el amor de Lenalee!!!! Quien será el ganador??!! Pronto lo descubriremos, primero hay que dar las reglas del juego ;D ---- decía Jerry

---- Los jueces estarán vigilando la carrera, todos excepto Lenalee y Jerry-san ---- Reveer tomo aire para seguir hablando ---- El objetivo de la carrera es atravesar todos los obstáculos con éxito, cada obstáculo es una prueba de valentía, masculinidad… y por supuesto humillación ----

---- Al final de la carrera, los sexys concursantes deberán subir a la torre más alta de toda la orden oscura hasta llegar a donde se encuentra Lenalee-chan, hoy nuestra Lenalee hará de damisela en peligro!!! ----

---- el primero en llegar será el ganador, si por alguna razón Lavi o Kanda se quedaran a media carrera, el que halla llegado más lejos será el ganador ----

---- pero estoy seguro que con esos músculos y varoniles habilidades llegarán al final :D ----

---- ahora mismo están subiendo a Lenalee a la torre… nosotros seguiremos la carrera a través de esta pantalla gigante ---- Reveer señala pantalla gigante donde Lenalee saludaba sentada en una silla mientras era cargada por unos buscadores hasta el último piso de la torre ---- gracias a los gollems que estarán por todo el bosque y en la torre ----

El público estaba acomodado en unas gradas alrededor de la línea de salida, una pantalla gigante de cada lado para que todos pudieran apreciar la competencia y los comentaristas (Reveer y Jerry) muy cerca de la línea de salida

---- por supuesto toda la carrera sería muy fácil con las habilidades de estos chicos, sin embargo no podrán utilizar ni su inocencia ni ningún arma, además usaran un traje que limite sus movimientos ---- explico Reveer

---- esto se pone cada vez más difícil… las reglas están explicadas y es momento de presentar a los dos machos heroicos que pelearan por el amor de Lenalee-chan!!! ----

Aplausos del público.

---- Esa es nuestra señal ---- dijo Lavi a Kanda dándole codazos

---- ¬¬… ----

---- vamos!!!! ---- apuro el pelirrojo intentando sacar al samurai de la carpa donde se habían cambiado de ropa

---- no molestes conejo estúpido!!! ---- dijo con una vena en la sien, este día había sido el más peligroso para su salud mental, empujo a Lavi y por la poca estabilidad del traje que usaban, se fue de espaldas y comenzó a patalear para levantarse

---- Yuu!!!! Ayudame!! TToTT ---- dijo moviendo los brazos y las piernas desesperadamente

Afuera:

---- emmmm… que salgan los concursantes!!!!! ---- decía Jerry después de esperar a los exorcistas por 2 minutos

Nadie salió

Adentro de la carpa:

---- no usare esta basura ---- dijo Kanda forcejeando para quitarse el traje

---- lo usarás … ---- una voz tenebrosa retumbo por todo el bosque. Komui montaba nuevamente al Komurin y estaba a un lado de la carpa, Komurin saco algunas de sus manos y le dio un tirón a la carpa dejando al descubierto a los dos exorcistas.

Una burla general se escucho cuando vieron los trajes para la carrera…

Un gigantesco conejo rosado estaba tirado de espaldas en el suelo y agitaba los brazos y las piernas intentando darse la vuelta… era Lavi… le habían puesto una botarga de conejo. El equipo científico corrió a auxiliarlo y entre 4 personas lo levantaron, el conejo se veía suave y apachurrable, sus orejas eran tan largas que llegaban al suelo y tenia una linda corbata de moño en color rojo atada al cuello.

Una enorme vaca blanca con manchas negras estaba cruzada de brazos con una vena en la sien… era Kanda… su disfraz de vaca tenia ubre y todo, una linda colita y hasta un cencerro (es como una campana) colgado al cuello que hacia un sonido molesto cada vez que se movía.

La vaca camino enojado, le dio una patada al conejo tirándolo de nueva cuenta y se dirigió a la orden o al menos a un lugar donde pudiera quitarse esa porquería de disfraz.

---- Kanda… ---- una voz detuvo al exorcista ---- tu y yo tenemos un trato -.- ----

---- me importa un pepino ¬¬ ---- Kanda siguió caminando pero alguien lo detuvo de la cola

---- si compites te llevare el desayuno a la cama TToTT!!!!! Te construiré un baño para ti solo!!! Un comedor para ti solo!!!! Un casa para ti solo!!!!!! Lo que tu quieras!!!!! ---- grito un dramático Komui que estaba tirado en el piso aun sosteniéndole la cola a la vaca

---- no ¬¬ ---- La vaca arrastraba a un científico histérico

---- entonces diré tu secreto… ---- la vaca dejo de arrastrar al científico histérico ---- le diré a la orden lo que vi ---- los ojos de Komui se volvieron siniestros ---- contare lo que le hacías a esa alma inocente… en la sala de entrenamientos… ---- Kanda se puso de piedra ---- no me atreví a ver mas por que era una perversión pero vi lo suficiente… ----

---- ¬¬ ---- Kanda regreso a la línea de salida

---- buena vaquita :3 ---- dijo Komui ganándose una patada de Kanda

---- los competidores están listos!!!! La carrera comenzara en 5… ---- Lavi y Kanda estaban en al línea de salida, ambos gorditos y abrazables con sus respectivos disfraces ---- 4… 3… ---- en las gradas se vendían hot dogs ---- 2… 1… ---- y también soda y cerveza ---- 0!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Reveer dio el banderazo de salida

La vaca y el conejo comenzaron a correr pesadamente, casi en cámara lenta, aun con su agilidad los trajes eran muy estorbozos, el cencerro de la vaca sonaba con ritmo mientras el conejo sostenía sus orejotas para no pisarlas.

---- la carrera va muy pareja, ambos tiene dificultades con los trajes ---- dijo Reveer

---- ò.ó ---- Kanda

---- XDD ---- Lavi

---- y van llegando al primer obstáculo!!!! "el muro de la vergüenza"!! ---- dijo Jerry. Frente a cada concursante había un muro de piedra con una cuerda colgando al medio para que subieran por el muro.

El conejo y la vaca subieron el muro, a ratos se resbalaban y tenían que volver a subir, cuando al fin llegaron a la cima, de un salto bajaron del muro y fueron al siguiente obstáculo.

---- llegan al "palo ensebado"!!!!! ---- anunció Jerry cuando se encontraron con un tronco posicionado verticalmente, en la cima había unas banderitas amarillas, los troncos por alguna extraña razón se veían lustrosos

---- por que es el "palo encebado"? ---- pregunto Kanda lanzándose al tronco para subirlo, comenzó a resbalarse lentamente y aunque intento aferrarse al palo no pudo… cayo de sentón en el suelo ---- ya entendí ¬¬ ---- dijo Kanda poniéndose de pie

---- El conejito y la vaquita deberán alcanzar esas banderitas amarillas que están en la punta de los "palos ensebados" para continuar ---- explico Jerry mientras el público veía en las pantallas gigantes, los esfuerzos de los exorcistas por subir

---- y la vaca vuelve a caer… ---- dijo Reveer con ánimo

---- VACA! VACA!! VACA!!! ---- gritaba el público

---- y el conejo esta subiendo… o no!!! se cayo!!!! ---- dijo Jerry

---- la vaca ya tiene maña para subir!!!! Eso es vaca!!!! Tu puedes!!!!! ----

---- como que vaca!!!!???? ¬¬ ---- dijo Kanda distrayéndose con los gritos y cayendo nuevamente

---- y no hay porras para mi? TToTT ---- dijo Lavi haciendo un berrinche

---- y la vaca sube de nuevo!!!! Oh! No!!!! el conejo ha pescado de la cola a la vaquita y ahora la jala para hacerla caer!!!! ---- gritaba Jerry como si fuera una situación de vida o muerte

---- ahora la vaca esta jalando de una oreja al conejo!!!! Y los dos han caído!!!! ---- decía Reveer ---- vuelven a subir, ya están muy cerca de las banderitas… la vaca ha tomado la suya!!!!! ---- se escucho ovación para la vaca ---- y ahora el conejo obtuvo su banderita!!!!! ---- ovación para el conejo

---- siguen corriendo, Kanda-kun ha tomado ventaja gracias al "palo ensebado" y es el primero en llegar al siguiente obstáculo al que llamamos… ---- Jerry y Reveer revolvieron los papeles buscando el nombre del siguiente obstáculo pero no encontraron nada… ---- bueno… este obstáculo no tiene nombre pero la vaca tendrá que ponerse pecho tierra en el lodo para pasar por debajo de esas tiras de alambre de púas que están a medio metro del suelo ----

---- como pretenden que me ponga pecho tierra con esta cosa ¬¬ ---- les grito Kanda a Jhonny y a Tap que estaban del otro lado del obstáculo con una manguera para espesar el lodo

---- tírate!!! ---- grito Jhonny haciendo un ademán de tirarse

---- ¬¬ me las pagaras Komui… ---- murmuro Kanda antes de lanzarse al lodo sin meter las manos, la pesada vaca hizo que el lodo salpicara, con mucho esfuerzo Kanda comenzó a moverse por debajo del alambre de púas, llenando la botarga de lodo. Sintió un tirón de la cola. Lavi lo había alcanzado y lo sostenía de la cola para ayudarse a avanzar.

---- suéltame maldito conejo!!!!!!! ---- grito Kanda pataleando y salpicándole lodo a Lavi

---- Llévame Yuu-chan!!!! Avanzar es muy difícil TToTT ---- chilló Lavi quién ya se había atascado en el lodo

A Kanda no le quedo más remedio que jalar al conejo rosado por toooodo el obstáculo pues era casi imposible que Lavi lo soltara.

Y así salió la vaca y el conejo del lodo… Tap y Jhonny bañaron con la manguera a los exorcistas para quitarles el lodo y los dejaron seguir.

---- Las pruebas se van complicando cada vez más, ahora van llegando al cuarto obstáculo!!!! … emmm Komui lo acaba de incluir así que tampoco tiene nombre!!!! ---- dijo Reveer algo apenado ---- los competidores tendrán que beber 3 litros de agua de una sola vez!!!! ----

Imagen en la pantalla de Kanda y Lavi siendo asistidos por dos buscadores para beberse los tres litros de agua.

El público ya tenía pancartas con las palabras "CONEJO!" y "VACA!".

El primero en terminar fue Lavi.

---- me mueeeeerooooo!!!! ---- Decía Lavi mientras se amarraba las orejas alrededor de la cabeza para que no le hicieran estorbo. Podía sentir el agua moviéndose en su estómago y el traje pesaba horrores pues estaba mojado.

---- Lavi esta llegando a otro obstáculo que Komui acaba de agregar pero a este si le puso nombre… se llama "Pasa a Marie"… como se dan cuenta Komui no tiene creatividad para los nombres… -.-U ---- explico Reveer con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

---- Marie-kun O.O… ---- Lavi había llegado a cierto punto del bosque y prácticamente de la nada, Noise Marie se había puesto frente a él, con ese enorme cuerpo musculoso.

---- lo siento Lavi-kun… pero debes pasarme ---- dijo Marie con una cara que demostraba que era otra victima de la situación.

---- emmm… bueno n.n… ---- Lavi corrió hacia Marie con intenciones de taclearlo, sin embargo, rebotó al contacto y cayo al suelo quedando como tortuga boca arriba. Marie lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. Lavi intento pasar por los lados de Marie pero este se movía rápidamente y detenía a Lavi. El pelirrojo se estaba cansando, al menos había rebotado con el cuerpo de Marie como unas 8 veces y había chocado con el suelo con partes muy sensibles.

A lo lejos se podía ver (y escuchar) una vaca contoneándose hacia Marie.

---- y ahora que mierda tengo que hacer ¬¬? ---- pregunto Kanda tomando aire

---- tienes que pasarme n.n ---- explico Marie ayudando al conejo a levantarse por millonésima vez

---- vale… ---- Kanda miro detenidamente a Marie, ahí estaba ese sujeto; mayor en estatura, musculatura y fuerza, analizó la situación ---- Marie… ----

---- eh? ---- Marie puso su atención sobre Kanda

---- Con permiso… ---- dijo Kanda poniéndose frente a Marie, el exorcista sonrió y le abrió paso a Kanda.

Kanda siguió su camino tomando ventaja.

Lavi alcanzo a Kanda unos segundos más tarde y refunfuñaba sobre el método que el samurai había usado y de que no era justo pues Marie era su amigo.

**.-. ._. .-.**

En otro lugar no muy lejano de la competencia….

---- Su-supervisor… Kanda y Lavi han llegado hasta Marie y lo han pasado ---- dijo Tap

---- es momento de usar el arma secreta…. ---- dijo Komui con un toque maligno en la voz

---- p-pero será peligroso… ---- dijo Jhonny

---- úsenlo!... he dicho ¬¬… ese obstáculo no lo pasaran… muajajajajajaaja (risa malvada) ---- Tap y Jhonny salieron del lugar dejando a Komui con su risa de villano

**.-. ._. .-.**

---- y estas que son? ---- pregunto Lavi picando con un dedo una de las bolsas que le habían amarrado a la "cintura" como si fuera falda hawaiana.

---- no querrás saberlo ---- dijo Jhonny mientras le colgaba otra falda de bolsas a Kanda

---- Es sangre…? ---- dijo Kanda observando la consistencia y color del liquido que contenían las bolsas

---- etto… nah!!! Que va!!! Es… es… bu-bueeeeno Komui no nos dijo que era y entonces nosotros… pues… ---- Jhonny le daba mil vueltas al asunto

---- Jhonny es hora de irnos ---- le murmuró Tap al oído, Jhonny pareció aliviado de ahorrarse las explicaciones, vio a Lavi y a Kanda con cara de pena y camino en silencio hacia un lugar mas seguro.

---- ahora los buscadores procederán a liberar un elemento importantísimo de la siguiente prueba… ---- dijo Reveer recibiendo un termo de café enviado por el supervisor

---- extrañamente la prueba se llama "corre por tu vida" ---- dijo Jerry revisando los papeles ---- emmm quizá el nombre esta algo exagerado ----

---- eso espero O.O ---- dijo Lavi acomodándose la falda

Una jaula cubierta por una tela fue empujada por un par de buscadores y la dejaron tras los exorcistas. Al tiempo que la tela fue jalada, la jaula se abrió…

---- Kuro-chan ô.ó? ---- dijo Lavi cuando una sombra rápida paso a su lado

---- Maldito Komui de mierda ¬¬… nos ha puesto sangre de akuma ---- dijo Kanda al analizar la situación

---- pero… ---- Lavi iba a replicar cuando sintió una respiración en el cuello, los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron y se puso pálido

---- sangre… ---- susurro Krory en el oído de Lavi, el pelirrojo de inmediato salió corriendo agitando los brazos y gritando histérico.

--- saaaaaaaaaaangreeeeeeeee… ---- grito Krory corriendo tras Lavi lanzando arañazos

---- Kuro-chan!!! Soy Lavi que no me recuerdas!!!! Tu nunca me harias daño!!!! TToTT --- gritaba Lavi con lagrimas exageradas --- ahí esta Yuu!!! Hazle daño a él!!!!! ---- Lavi señalo hacia donde estaba Kanda --- Yuu? ---

Kanda había tomado ventaja de la situación y siguió su camino.

Lavi no lo permitiría, si alguien tendría una cita con Lena ese seria él.

Tomo una de las bolsas de sangre y cuidando que no se derramase nada, la abrió y se la lanzo a Kanda manchando su traje de vaca.

---- sangreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee owo --- grito Krory al oler la sangre y corrió sobre Kanda

---- mierda!- --- Kanda apretó el paso, tomo una de sus bolsas y la abrió lanzándosela a Lavi encima

---- noooooo!!!! ---- grito Lavi, Krory volvía tras él.

Corrían en círculos lanzándose la sangre uno al otro y Krory hiendo de aquí para allá.

Finalmente Kanda le lanzo una bolsa a Krory para poder huir, se la bebió en un segundo y se lanzo sobre Lavi que iba mas atrás y comenzó a morder la botarga como si de carne se tratara.

---- rawr!!! owo ---- Krory mordía la cola de conejo de Lavi

---- Yuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!---- gritaba Lavi al ver alejarse al otro

**.-. ._. .-.**

---- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --- un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de Komui --- no pudieron pasar Krory!!!!!! Se supone que el debía devorarlos!! TToTT --- Komui hacia una rabieta digna de un niño de 3 años

---- supervisor ---- todo el equipo científico estaba avergonzado por el comportamiento de Komui, era tan celoso que prefería ver morir a dos exorcistas a que un hombre saliera con su hermana.

---- si me permite sugerir algo… ---- un chico nuevo del departamento científico hablo bajito y con miedo ---- por que no usa sus debilidades en su contra? ---- Komui paro de llorar de inmediato ---- podría hacer una prueba de conocimientos y una prueba física ---- la sonrisa gatuna volvió al rostro de Komui

**.-. ._. .-.**

Frente a Kanda había dos carpas como en la que se había cambiado, estaban abiertas y una mostraba una mesita con Jhonny sentado de un lado y sosteniendo unas hojas blancas, la otra tenía artefactos para hacer ejercicio y Tap parado observando las pesas, levanto una ceja pues no entendía nada, se dirigió a la carpa donde estaba Tap.

---- y ahora que? ---- Dijo la vaca con las manos en la cadera viendo a su alrededor

---- Kanda-san… usted debe ir a la otra carpa ---- dijo Tap señalando a Jhonny que a lo lejos agitaba una mano en forma de saludo

Kanda fue a la carpa que no parecía tener nada en especial.

---- Siéntese Kanda-san n.n ---- dijo Jhonny señalando la silla que había frente a el, Kanda obedeció y espero una explicación con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, Jhonny solo sonreía mientras le sacaba punta a varios lápices que estaban sobre el escritorio

---- me dirás que hare o me largo? ---- advirtió Kanda

---- voy, voy Kanda-san, usted necesitara todos estos ---- Jhonny entrego un buen tanto de lápices a Kanda, él los tomo y los puso a su lado

Jhonny se aclaro la garganta, acomodo los papeles y se subió las gafas

---- Kanda-san, esto en mis manos ---- levanto las hojas ---- es un examen de alto nivel en las áreas matemática, química, física y biológica, tendrá una hora para contestar la mayor cantidad de preguntas, debe llegar al puntaje mínimo o no habrá pasado este obstáculo ---- explico Jhonny poniendo las hojas sobre la mesa frente a Kanda ---- puedes comenzar… ahora! ---- indico viendo el cronometro a pesar de la cara de desconcierto de Kanda, el examen comenzó

**.-. ._. .-.**

---- No puedo mas!!!!!---- grito Lavi tirándose sobre la cinta de la caminadora y dejando que esta lo llevara fuera de ella

---- 10 segundos para levantarse o no habrá pasado el obstáculo Lavi-san ---- dijo Tap compadeciendo al pobre Lavi, el conejo se quejo como nunca en su vida y se levanto con pesadez, estaba sofocándose adentro de ese infernal traje que parecía diseñado para una misión en la Antártida, ya no tenia orejas ni cola por que Krory se las había arrancado en su voraz persecución, había sido toda una proeza escapar.

Mientras tanto en la carpa de al lado.

---- 5 minutos para terminar con la sección de biología ---- anunció Jhonny con cronómetro en mano

Kanda escribía frenético sobre las hojas, había preguntas demasiado complejas!!! Como un exorcista iba a saber cuantos huesos tenia el cuerpo?!! Como si fuera fundamental saber cuantos huesos puedes romperte ¬¬

---- detente! Es momento del bloque de matemáticas ---- y Jhonny le dio hojas con ejercicio y problemas

**.-. ._. .-.**

---- dos kilómetros mas y podrás descansar por 5 min n.n ----animo Tap viendo desfallecer en cada pedaleada de la bicicleta fija a Lavi

---- e-esto… ---- gran bocanada de aire ---- debería ser … ---- jadeos y mas jadeos ---- una… ---- tambaleo en el asiento de la bici ---- prueba para Yuu TToTT ---- Lavi totalmente tirado sobre el manubrio de la bicicleta moviendo únicamente los pies a la velocidad con la que se separan las placas tectónicas

Y entonces Kanda y Lavi pensaron lo mismo

---- esta prueba debería ser para el estúpido conejo ¬¬ ---- dijo Kanda por lo bajo mientras peleaba contra una integral

Dos kilómetros y un bloque de matemáticas después…

---- y yo por que coño tuve que acompañarte al maldito baño ¬¬? ---- replico Kanda cruzado de brazos con la espalda contra un tronco impidiendo ver como orinaba Lavi

---- para empezar esto no es un baño Yuu owo ---- dijo Lavi sin perder la concentración en su menester. Se había tenido que quitar el traje para poder ir al baño, ahora estaba en calzoncillos.

---- che ¬¬" ----

---- aun te faltan preguntas, ni siquiera sabes lo que es un átomo… como esperas contestar el bloque de química? ---- y Kanda levanto el puño en contra de Lavi, no necesitaba que le echaran en cara que no sabia nada sobre ciencia.

---- calma Yuu!!! ---- grito Lavi cerrando los ojos por si acaso le daban un golpe ---- tengo un plan, quitarte el disfraz ¬w¬ ---- dijo Lavi terminando con lo que hacia

---- degenerado ----

---- no!!! Aunque parezcas una chica no estoy tan desesperado como para querer verte en calzoncillos!!! Haz lo que digo antes que vengan Tap y Jhonny ---- después de un bien ganado puñetazo recibido por Lavi, Kanda se quito el traje de vaca

**.-. ._. .-. .-. ._. .-. .-. ._. .-. .-. ._. .-. .-. ._. .-. .-. ._. .-. .-. ._. .-. .-. ._. .-. .-. ._. .-.**

D: …

Segunda parte pronto.

Reviews si les gusto y si no también.

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos luego.

Atte: Mandragorapurple


	6. Final parte 2

**Una cita para Lenalee**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Es todo lo que puedo decir, este capítulo debió nacer hace mucho, espero comprendan mi mortalidad y que soy estudiante atormentada por las tareas. Señoras y señores, agradecimientos abajo, ahora va el capítulo final._

_D Gray man no es mío, es de Hoshino-sensei (reverencias)_

* * *

---- Bienvenidos de nuevo a "La carrera de obstáculos" por el amor de Lenalee ---- anunció Reveer con entusiasmo

---- Reveer y yo les seguiremos narrando el extraño encuentro de potenciales, cuerpos perfectos, musculosos exorcistas, atractivos hombres que despiertan las mas bajas pasiones ---- Jerry se veía sumamente emocionado

---- Hace una hora (en el capítulo anterior), dejamos a nuestros participantes en su prueba física y de conocimientos antes de perder la señal de los gollems, pero ya se ha reestablecido y tenemos los resultados, les informo que ambos pasaron satisfactoriamente sus respectivos retos ---- el público se lamento por haberse perdido tan maravillosa prueba

---- también hubo una competencia de origami patrocinada por el guardián de la puerta principal, con la cual el conejo tomó ventaja. Ahora están dentro de la orden, veamos a que peligros se enfrentaran por el amor de la pequeña Lenalee ---- Jerry mandó a la pantalla gigante

Komui entraba en pánico desde la sala de control dentro de la Orden, ¿quien pensaría que el conejo pudiera hacer "la grulla" en origami y además la parvada entera de todos los tamaños? Ese infame conejo iba ganándole a su hábil (y chantajeada) vaca. Era el momento de darle ventaja a su competidor. Komui no sabia que la vaca era Lavi y Kanda era el conejo.

Y así una manada de mini-komurines bajo accidentadamente por las escaleras, furiosos en un grito de guerra que decía "¡conejo! ¡conejo!" y los hacia parecer una tribu caníbal en persecución.

Kanda la vio venir, esa horda de monstruos desbocados era para Lavi, para su tragedia, él cargaba con el traje de conejo rosado adorable y orejón. Antes de que este razonamiento llegara a su fin, Kanda se vio sepultado por toneladas de metal inútil. Todos los komurines le masticaban el traje y arrancaban pedazos cual feroz fiera después de la caza. De espaldas al suelo no podía hacer más que patalear, manotear y ver feo a los engendros de Komui. Tuvo hasta tiempo de criticar lo poco estéticos que eran, horribles pero juntos pesaban tanto que el ágil Kanda no podía levantarse.

Dio un fuerte suspiro y se relajo. Sería mejor dejarlo así, que los monigotes esos consumieran el traje de conejo y Lavi le ganara, no tenía a mugen y ni siquiera podía levantarse sin tener que rodar como oso panda. ¿Cómo se había metido en tan estúpida competencia? ¿Por qué seguía en ella? ¿Acaso el jurado había confabulado en su contra para dejarlo seguir hasta el final? ¿Qué cosa había hecho para acumular tanto "mal karma"?

Lavi llego caminando muy fresco para presenciar el festín textil. Algunos komurines lo miraron pero al detectar que era "la vaca" lo dejaron pasar sin problemas. Lavi se quedo frío por un momento, pero al no ser atacado, saltó por encima del tapete de komurines para llegar a la escalera.

---- ¿Yuu? ---- se extraño al sentir algo suave con los pies y escuchar un gruñido conocido ---- ¿te das por vencido? ----

---- vete al diablo ---- murmuró Kanda alejando a un robot que quería morderle la nariz. Estaba tirado sin motivación alguna pero no era como para dejarse comer en vida (verdaderamente) por los monstruitos.

---- ¡increíble!, mejor para nosotros, así Komui nos contará tu secreto ---- sonrió pillamente y de un salto, digno de una bailarina de ballet, llegó a los primeros escalones. Así comenzó a subir hacia su siguiente prueba.

Como un latigazo le llegó aquello a Kanda: "tu secreto, tu secreto, tu secreto…", se repetía en su mente, lo había olvidado por completo. Aquel oscuro secreto que lo asaltaba en sus momentos ociosos, el sucio secreto que recordaba antes de dormir y debía reprimir las ganas de repetirlo. Por sucumbir a sus más retorcidos deseos estaba en este embrollo.

La fuerza volvió a su cuerpo, su mirada se encendió y le pusieron "ojo de tigre" como música de fondo. No dejaría que su secreto se supiera, nunca de los nuncas.

Tomo a un Komurin por la "cabeza" y lo uso para darles de mazazos a los demás, se levantó con un brillo asesino en el rostro, tomó otro monstruo de lata y, manipulando a los robots como chacos arrasó en poco con los demás infortunados herederos del destino de los Komurines.

Y mientras rodaban cabezas de metal, un piso arriba, Lavi seguía las flechas pintadas en el piso de piedra que lo llevarían a su siguiente reto.

---- ¡bienvenido! ---- saludó Allen con ánimo, pero se quedo de piedra al ver que la vaca no era la vaca ---- ¿Qué haces con el traje de Kanda? ---- dijo alarmado

---- cambiamos, guarda el secreto, nos devolveremos los trajes pronto ---- dijo Lavi sin preocupación alguna ---- dame mi reto, dame, dame, dame ---- dijo frotando sus manos con emoción

---- lava esos platos. "porque el hombre para Lenalee debe lavar la loza para que ella no se maltrate las manos" ---- el peliblanco citó a Komui

Lavi volteó hacia el fregadero, dos montañas monumentales de ollas, platos, vasos, cubiertos, tazas sartenes y demás, se tambaleaban peligrosamente. Allen le dio una esponja, jabón y palmadas en la espalda para animarlo. La vaca comenzó a lavar.

Cuando iba a media torre de trastes, Kanda apareció, jadeando y con un Komurin tomado de su pierna. Allen le explico todo y se dispuso a quitar la grasa y cochambre de cada olla con una energía sin precedentes.

Así el conejo (Kanda) tomó ventaja nuevamente y abandonó el lugar dejando a Lavi fregando el terco cochambre de su última olla.

---- el reto anterior fue propuesto por Jerry y al parecer el conejo tiene talento en las labores domésticas ---- comentaba Reveer ---- ahora se dirigen al despacho de Komui, le espera el más tenebroso reto ----

Kanda llegó ante las puertas del despacho. Se abrieron siniestramente con un rechinido que calaba hasta el alma del más macho. Kanda entró sin miedo, el lugar estaba oscuro y con cada paso se escuchaban chapoteos. La luz se encendió de golpe.

Una risa maldita retumbó helando la sangre del samurái. El lugar más asqueroso que había visto en su vida. Komui tenía los pantalones hechos un asco, su bata estaba salpicada de mil cosas, el cabello alborotado y mirada de loco. Todo el despacho era vomitivo, el techo, las paredes, el piso y los muebles llenos de lodo con toques ligeros de mostaza, catsup, salsa de soya, aceite, aderezos de todo tipo esparcidos por todo el lugar. Olía a demonios.

Komui tomó una pila de papeles sin firmar y los lanzó al aire cual confeti, todos cayeron en la porquería ante la mirada de horror de la fracción del equipo científico que lo acompañaba, en su mayoría todos eran novatos y no sabían como controlar a Komui.

El pelirrojo casi grita como actriz de películas de terror gore cuando vio la locura que era el despacho y lo que Yuu (fingiendo ser él) hacía. Ambos tenían la cabeza bien cubierta por la de su animal respectivo e intentaban no hablar mucho para conservar el secreto del cambio.

Kanda limpiaba un rincón y Komui volvía a ensuciarlo, recogía papeles y el científico tiraba más, su paciencia se agotaba y podría jurar que salía humo de sus orejas, tristemente debía soportar por el bien de él y de su pecado escondido.

A Lavi le entregaron su equipo de limpieza y comenzó a hacer su trabajo. Komui tenía llenos de suciedad a los novatos, ahora lanzaba libros y hasta los muebles intentando matar al conejo, Kanda esquivaba aquello con gran habilidad: una sacudida por acá, una patada para evitar que el escritorio de Komui le partiera la cabeza, un poco de limpieza profunda a los libreros, un salto mortal para esquivar a otro librero que le rompería mas de un hueso. Tuvieron que mandar traer a Reveer para que controlara a la bestia que era su supervisor. Komui no dejaría que Lavi ganara, al menos teniendo una cita con Kanda, tendría la seguridad de que a Lenalee no le tocarían ni un cabello. Entre Reveer, Tap y Jhonny sacaron a jalones y empujones al supervisor, gritaba cosas como "volveré" o "teman por sus vidas", el público lo abucheaba por jugar "sucio".

Los animalitos terminaron su labor y salieron del lugar, muy parejos, a su siguiente reto: recitaron poemas, hicieron arreglos florales, esculpieron en hielo la figura de Lenalee, etcétera y etcétera, cada vez más cerca de la torre, ya nada los detendría, estaban a dos pisos de la habitación donde Lenalee dormía.

Las luces se apagaron, ambos exorcistas se detuvieron para acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad, caminaron lento y con las manos al frente para no chocar uno con el otro

---- maldito Komui ---- dijo con los dientes apretados, ¿Qué estaría planeando Komui? La mente del supervisor era algo que nadie quería conocer desde dentro. Se escucharon algunos cuchicheos, avanzaron con la seguridad de que había gente cerca.

---- ¡ah! ---- grito Lavi al sentir como algo le daba en un brazo ---- cálmate Yuu ---- frotó pensando que Kanda lo había lanzado

---- ¿calmarme porque? ---- volteo justo a tiempo para evitar un objeto que se fue a estrellar contra un muro en lugar de su cabeza. Los chicos se pusieron en guardia y esperaron a que el fondo oscuro del pasillo diera su siguiente ataque.

Una lluvia de objetos comenzó a caerles, esquivaban aquellas cosas desconocidas lo mejor que podían por estar a oscuras, corrieron hacia el origen de los ataques.

---- ¡SE ACERCAN! ¡VUELVAN A CARGAR! ---- al instante una salieron volando objetos de todos tipo, saltos, giros, heroicos movimientos y hasta splits se hacían, Lavi recibió un inminente golpe en el rostro, apretó los ojos y rezo a todas las vírgenes por si acaso su alma llegaba con los angelitos, aquel objeto chocó produciendo un rechinido, apenas le había dejado un rozón en la nariz: era un patito de hule. Puso atención al piso, había lápices, engrapadoras, material de laboratorio (hasta el mechero), botellas, platos, vasos, cazuelas, ollas y sartenes, jabones, piedras, sandalias de baño, zapatos, botas, sombreros y la lista seguía y seguía.

---- ¡ATAQUEN! ---- grito alguien seguido de otra lluvia de objetos, Lavi la atravesó con seguridad, Kanda seguía moviéndose como loco.

---- ¡TE MATARAN! ¡IDIOTAAAAAA! ---- grito Kanda

---- ¿Reveer-san? ---- dijo Lavi identificando la voz que daba órdenes

---- ¡NOS DESCUBRIERON, PLAN B! ---- grito Reveer y un ventilador gigante se encendió empujando fuertemente a los exorcistas

---- ¡TRAICIÓN! ¡ESTAN DEL LADO DE KOMUI! ---- gritó Lavi sosteniéndose de Kanda, el otro resistía la ráfaga con gallardía

---- ¡NOS PORMETIÓ VACACIONES SI LOS ELIMINÁBAMOS! ---- gritaron subiendo la potencia del ventilador, una creación del equipo científico que hasta ahora se le encontraba un uso.

---- ¡HIJOS DE P#$%&"*! ---- grito Kanda, tomó a Lavi por la muñecas y dio vueltas para lanzarlo contra los científicos a toda velocidad, falló, pero derribó el ventilador y lo hizo explotar. Corrió a ver lo sucedido, el pasillo se iluminaba por las llamas en el traje de vaca y en las batas, bigotes, barbas y cabezas de los científicos. Tomó a uno por el cuello, le apagó el afro y puso contra la pared, apenas iba a preguntar donde estaba el villano supervisor, que lo tenía hasta la coronilla y pretendía matar, cuando el científico grito: "POR HAWAII" y se bebió el contenido de una botellita de color rosa con mucho esfuerzo, se transformo al instante en un lobo hambriento y comenzó a luchar contra Kanda, el equipo científico se convirtió en una manada de animales salvajes, hambrientos, peligrosos y venenosos en un segundo, cada uno gritaba por el destino turístico de su preferencia antes de beber la poción. Kanda corrió hasta encontrarse con una puerta abierta y tras de él entró Lavi con el corazón en la garganta y diciendo maldiciones.

Encendieron las luces y atrancaron la puerta rápidamente, los del equipo científico rasguñaban y se lanzaban contra la puerta, esta se destrozaba poco a poco. Aquella habitación estaba llena de estantes con botellitas etiquetadas y de colores, los exorcistas buscaron otra salida pero no había ni un pasadizo secreto.

---- "cerdo" ---- Lavi leyó las etiquetas ---- "lirio acuático, camarón" ---- ahora caía, estaba en la sala de fórmulas de la orden, de aquí había salido todo para formar a esas bestias que les destruían la puerta ---- ¡lo tengo! ---- tomó un montón de frascos y se los dio a Kanda

---- BUSCA UNA SALIDA ---- reprendió el japonés

---- lanza las botellas cuando abra la puerta ---- aviso desatrancando la entrada

---- ¿que… ---- no tuvo tiempo de terminar la maldición, la puerta fue abierta y por ella entraron un par de leones que saltaron hacia él, Kanda les lanzo algunas botellas y de inmediato quedaron convertidos en pandas de felpa. Viendo el resultado, tomaron más botellas y las lanzaron a las fieras que entraban por la puerta, pronto el suelo se cubrió de animales inofensivos y objetos inanimados, aplastaron con las palmas de sus manos a una mariposa insistente y siguieron su camino. El equipo científico no tendría vacaciones.

La carrera siguió con constantes cambios de líder, ahora solo se trataba de correr y subir escalones y a pesar de dar vistazos paranoicos en cada esquina que se encontraban, no tuvieron mayor problema en llegar hasta el piso de Lenalee. Kanda llegó primero y de una patada derribó la puerta.

Un coro de ángeles sonó al momento de su entrada, Kanda le dio una patada al aparato que reproducía la música que identifico como otro invento de los científicos y caminó hasta la cama adoselada donde yacía Lenalee. Corrió las cortinas con delicadeza, era el fin del camino, respiró con alivio, se agacho para tomar a su compañera entre sus brazos y darle final a ese día de pesadilla.

Komui salió del closet y se aventó contra Kanda derribándolo.

---- ¡TU PULPO! ¡ALÉJATE DE MI LENALEE! ---- se bebió una botellita como las del equipo científico. La cabeza de Komui se llenó de escamas, su piel se volvió roja y sus ojos feroces se volvieron… más feroces, su cuerpo se alargó y una cola gigantesca creció, uno solo de sus movimientos lanzó a Lavi (quien recién llegaba al lugar) escaleras abajo, sus garras siguieron siendo garras y su risa malvada se agravo retumbando en las paredes, ahora era un dragón rojo gigantesco.

---- ME LLEVA LA CHIN"/%#$& ---- Kanda apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse para no ser aplastado por el científico. Así comenzó una batalla digna de un caballero contra el dragón más celoso de la historia. El público, que ya estaba alarmado, casi tiene un ataque al corazón cuando Komui logró sacar fuego de sus fauces. El traje de conejo se quemó y dejó solo la cabeza y el moño sobre Kanda.

---- ¡¡¡¡¡MUERE!!!!! ---- Komui lanzó una mordida y atrapó a Kanda de una de sus larguísimas orejas, odiaba ese traje de conejo, ¡lo odiaba!.

Lavi atravesó el fuego, su traje de vaca venía en desgracia desde que Kanda lo lanzó contra los científicos, su cencerro ya no sonaba y la cabeza era lo único que se mantenía más o menos decente además de la cola, se escurrió entre la batalla y tomó a Lenalee en sus brazos. Saltó por la ventana.

Ovaciones, aplausos, chiflidos y llantos sentimentales no se hicieron esperar, el amor había triunfado. Aquel jolgorio sacó de su concentración a Kanda y a Komui, seguían atacándose, se asomaron por la ventana. El supervisor casi festeja, pero se desmayó dramáticamente al enfocar y analizar que esa ropa interior no era de Kanda.

---- ¡LA VACA HA RESCATADO A LENALEE! ---- Jerry lo anunció con pañuelo en mano, justo después, Lavi se quitó la cabeza y reveló su verdadera identidad haciendo el silencio.

* * *

---- oficialmente el ganador es Kanda, arriesgo su vida incluso contra un "dragón" por Lenalee, demostrando su amor incondicional hacia ella ---- dijo Klaud. Analizando los videos de los gollems, Lavi solo había sido oportunista. El auditorio escucho la explicación de los hechos con actitud crítica mientras Komui gritaba desde la columna donde lo habían encadenado: "DESCALIFÍQUENLOS A AMBOS"

---- Por lo tanto, la cita para Lenalee será con ¡KANDA! ---- todos gritaron de emoción, Lenalee no parecía muy contenta ni tampoco Kanda ---- La cita será mucho más que eso, gracias a nuestros patrocinadores (una cooperación general de la orden), los enamorados tendrán gratis la boda, recepción y luna de miel ---- un "¡wow!" general, la orden había reunido dinero pensando que solo un hombre verdaderamente enamorado podía resistir todas las humillaciones por llegar a su doncella ¿Por qué no casarlos de una vez? Kanda entró en pánico interior (por fuera se veía como de piedra), ¿boda? ¿luna de miel? Aquello sería una farsa, Lenalee lo vio pidiéndole que hiciera algo, ella conocía el secreto de Kanda y entendía que en ninguna forma se podía dar una relación entre ellos.

La orden entera paso a felicitarlos, Lavi estaba descorazonado y repetía lo cerca que había estado, Komui se retorcía entre las mil vueltas de la cadena que lo apresaba, llorando y gritando como loco.

---- soy… ---- Kanda murmuró algo pero la algarabía no dejaba que se escuchara

---- SOY ---- las voces se fueron apagando al notar que Kanda hablaría ---- ¡SOY GAY! ---- la Orden Oscura se quedó con la boca abierta, todos voltearon a ver si Jerry se desmayaba… pero no ---- Y ESTOY CON EL MOYASHI ---- si tenía la soga al cuello pues de una vez lanzarse a la muerte, bajó de escenario y fue hacia el moyashi (aunque de camino paso y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Komui). Allen estaba rojo y con los ojos muy abiertos ante la sorpresa, dejó que Kanda se le acercara, ni siquiera podía moverse para negarlo o intentar cubrir la verdad, el japonés lo tomó de la cintura, lo pego a él y lo besó apasionadamente.

El público estuvo mudo un buen rato, el jurado delibero y Kanda se sentó junto a su Moyashi. Lenalee miraba agradecida a ambos.

---- b-bien… después de esta… revelación ---- decía Klaud todavía en shock ---- el ganador es ¡LAVI! ---- hubo otro festejo, el pelirrojo subió de inmediato al escenario y tomó de la mano a Lenalee, aquello era un final feliz.

La puerta del comedor, mil veces remendada, fue destruida una vez más, los pedazos volaron entre el público dejando inconsciente a más de uno:

---- ¡LAVI! ---- Bookman caminaba entre el astillado público, llegó hasta el improvisado escenario y de un salto subió para tomar la oreja de su alumno.

---- ¡¿Qué te haz creído pseudoaprendiz de Bookman?! ---- jalaba la oreja con fuerza ignorando los quejidos del pelirrojo ---- ¿y tus deberes? ¡ahora mismo nos vamos a la biblioteca y no saldrás ni para ir al baño! ---- cada vez jalaba otro poco la oreja del chico, ya estaba tan roja como su cabello, Lavi se agachó a la altura de su tutor para que el castigo no doliera tanto. Komui apoyaba a Bookman desde lejos, Kanda no quería soportar más de sus chillidos, le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente.

---- Bookman-san, Lavi-kun se ha ganado una cita con Lenalee-chan ---- explicó Klaud

---- con todo respeto general Klaud… este zángano no tenía derecho a participar y mucho menos a tener una cita, ¡es un aprendiz de Bookman! (o eso pretende) ---- apretó la oreja. El anciano se llevó a Lavi sin importarle los argumentos de Lenalee o de su alumno. Lenalee vio como se llevaban a su amado con lágrimas en los ojos (más porque no tendría su tan anhelada cita que por el muchacho), Lavi pataleaba y manoteaba mientras era arrastrado, prometía volver por ella.

---- Señoras y señores: los candidatos se han terminado y no hay más que el jurado pueda hacer. Jerry-san, Miranda-kun, devuelvan el dinero, no habrá ninguna cita aquí ---- dijo Klaud lamentando que nadie quisiera (o pudiera) estar con la bella Lenalee.

Lo había conseguido y ni siquiera fue parte de alguno de sus infames, descabellados y nefastos planes. Lenalee no tendría una cita y ningún pulpo se le acercaría.

Pasos apresurados y jadeos se escucharon, nadie los notó, la multitud decepcionada se levantaba de sus lugares aunque comentaban que las peripecias sufridas por los exorcistas habían sido bastante divertidas.

---- ¡YA LLEGUE! ---- gritó un rubio que parecía estarse infartando por tanto esfuerzo físico. Traía un ramo de flores marchitas, ojeras y el ánimo al máximo ---- VENGO A LA COMPETENCIA ---- anunció sonriente al ver que Lenalee seguía en el escenario sentada, seguramente estaba esperando a su maravillosa persona para comenzar. Todos lo miraron como se mira a un enfermo mental.

---- ya ha terminado todo Bak-san ---- explico Klaud con pena

---- pero mi invitación fue retenida (maldita Fou), hice todo lo posible por llegar ---- explico todos los accidentes que sufrió para estar ahí y de cómo el destino parecía interponerse entre él y la hermana del supervisor. Poco a poco se llenaba de ronchas por el nerviosismo.

Lenalee escuchaba con atención, había alguien que hizo todo eso por llegar a ella y no tuvo que ser obligado por su hermano, ni amenazado con revelar un secreto, ni golpeado en su orgullo. Bak viajo y sufrió desde china hasta la orden. Se levantó desde su lugar de lamentos en el escenario y fue hacia Bak para escuchar como había llegado a la orden, olvido que había una entrada por abajo y escalo todo el acantilado sin importarle la mortalidad de este.

Casi huye cuando vio a Lenalee ir con él, se cubrió la cara desesperadamente y estiro el brazo con las flores, lo dejó ahí esta que ella tomó el ramo. Las miró, olió y apretó contra su pecho, resultaron ser sus flores preferidas.

---- Bak-san, ¿quiere tener una cita conmigo? ---- le sonrió y Bak respondió un débil "si" antes de caer en shock.

Esta fue la historia de cómo se humilló a media Orden Oscura sin conseguirle una cita a Lenalee Lee, se recordará a todos los héroes que perecieron cumpliendo los absurdos caprichos de Komui Lee y se cantaran odas a la valentía de aquellos que sobrevivieron a las tentadoras propuestas del supervisor, la división científica recibirá su perdón trabajando horas extra y soportando a su jefe: ¡adiós Hawaii! ¡adiós Acapulco!. Komui permanecerá atado con cadenas indestructibles, forjadas especialmente para tan terrible monstruo con el fuego de Efesto(1), su penitencia estará en saberse próximamente cuñado.

Para aquellos que la competencia por una cita con Lenalee se convirtió en una verdadera prueba de amor, les espera un largo camino porque amor yaoi (KandaxAllen) o amor hetero (BakxLena y MariexMiranda) es igual de difícil. Y ese que no tiene derecho al amor (Lavi), cuando menos puede decir que será uno de sus registros más divertidos.

Jamás se sabría el secreto de Kanda, por increíble que parezca, el oscuro secreto no era el ser gay, iba más, mucho más allá y rayaba en lo perverso. Pero ustedes son privilegiados espectadores, entonces lo conocerán:

"Kanda cargaba a un inconsciente moyashi hacía la sala de entrenamientos, tres de la mañana y ni un alma en los pasillos, podría hacer su fantasía realidad.

Dejó a Allen en el piso y lo desnudo con cuidado, observando cada una de sus formas, besando su cuello, tocando su piel. El niño comenzó a despertar, lo habían sacado de la cama sin que se enterara, soltaba suspiros involuntarios con los toques de Kanda.

El japonés abrió una bolsa, tuvo que dejar esa deliciosa piel blanca para después, era momento de llevar a cabo su plan o el moyashi se defendería. Le puso unas pantaletas al niño, eran delicadas rosadas y de encaje hermoso, unas medias y un liguero. Siguió un traje de mucama de una falta tan corta que sería igual si no usara, amarró al niño de las muñecas y lo colgó de una columna de la sala de entrenamientos, esperó a que despertara y notara su situación, si no, no sería divertido.

El pequeño abrió los ojos enfocando el lugar, no era su habitación ni ningún lugar donde pudiera haberse quedado dormido.

---- ¿Kanda? ---- que hacia ahí Kanda todo el día se había portado extraño con él y ahora lo sacaba de la cama a media noche

---- ¿recuerdas que querías que nuestra primera vez fuera especial? ---- acarició sus piernas y subió hasta su trasero

---- s-si ---- dijo temeroso, se había dado cuenta que traía una falda y ropa interior muy apretada

---- tranquilo moyashi, será especial ---- comenzó a besarlo y a hurgar bajo el traje de mucama.

Kanda hizo lo debido, besó mordió, acarició y apretó hasta que el niño le pidió que lo metiera y aún así no decidió hacerlo hasta que Allen se vino y suplico por tenerlo dentro. Kanda sacó a Mugen y cortó el estorboso vestido, Allen estaba en liguero y pantaletas. Lo bajó de la columna, lo puso en cuatro y rasgo una abertura en medio de las pantaletas para poder ver la entrada del moyashi, lamió mientras hacía pequeñas cortadas en la espalda del niño. Finalmente sacó su miembro y lo colocó. Apenas estaba empujando cuando un grito se escucho a lo lejos, ¡un mirón!´, Kanda se apartó de Allen, le lanzó su uniforme de exorcista para que se cubriera y fue tras él intruso.

Jamás lo alcanzó… unos días después se enteraría que era Komui. El día en que termino la competencia, haría suyo por fin al moyashi, pero esta vez en la biblioteca, emocionados por el peligro de ser descubiertos por Lavi y Bookman. Solo por si acaso, se pusieron las cabezas de la vaca y el conejo para guardar sus identidades."

* * *

Efesto (1): el herrero de los dioses, hijo de Hera y Zeus, esposo de Afrodita.

_Gracias, muchísimas gracias __por su tiempo, espera y por seguir mi fic y espero el final les haya gustado._

_Agradecimientos: _**UchihaDiana, ****ghuber****, DunkelRot, ****KawaiiSophie****, ****Echizen WingS****, deskdraik, KiMiKo676, ****yumiiekya****, Jade-chan, ****Alhena-star****, ****Hikaru Kiryuu****, ****baunyoko****, Mizuiro Kioko, Mizuiro Kioko, ****Kaary-chan****, ****ika-oni****, ****Miranda Kliese****, ****Artemis - Hime****, paamiii, Apple_Rin: **mil y un gracias por leerme y ser tan insistente XD, **Kimi: **sempai! Gracias por hacerla de mi editora.

_Gracias a todos y espero haberlos hecho reír._

_Nos leemos luego_

_Atte: Mandra_


End file.
